Historic Recurrence
by finisin
Summary: Once upon a time there was a young healer who made all the wrong choices, choices that would ultimately cost her. To say the dark side had drawn her in was an understatement she had fallen for the poster boy of evil. Now at 15 her daughter is going to have to pay for the mistakes of her Mother, but history is banging at her door as the darkness tries to take her too DRACO/OC
1. Chapter 1

Unce upon a time there was a young healer who made all the wrong choices, choices that would ultimately cost her. To say the dark side had drawn her in was an understatement she had fallen for the poster boy of evil and she had loved him all the way. Now at the age of 15 her daughter is going to have to pay for the mistakes of her Mother, but history is banging at her door as the darkness tries to take her too.

* * *

 _ **'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it'**_

NOW-

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled into the foyer of my house, as I flooed in from school. Not surprised to see a mess of papers and books scattered around, my Mother, Annabel, had a manic personality; if something rubbed her the wrong way, she would lash out destroying anything coming into her wrath. I had seen it happen more than once in my 15 years of life. "MOM!" I yelled one more time, what was surprising was that my Mom hadn't come running into my arms like she had every time I came home from Ilvermorny. I dropped the bag in my arm onto the debris covered floor and started to hunt through the house. Everything was misplaced along the path I followed, and nerves began to run cold in my veins, she had never trashed the place this bad. As I got to the landing on the top of the stairs I heard a groan and stopped dead in my tracks. "Mom?" I more whimpered than shouted, something was definitely not right.

A pile of papers were moving like it was breathing, and it let out another groan. My stomach sunk even further as I realized I had left my wand in my bag downstairs. "Hello?" I muttered, I had seen enough muggle movies to know that the serial killer usually doesn't answer back. A thick arm was hanging out from under the papers and instantly I knew the mark on his arm, all of us knew what it was, the snake was still wiggling moving along the mouth of the skull.

"Shit, shit!" I started muttering to myself and before I knew what was happening I was running, my converse making a squeaking sound as I ran down the stairs trying to get back to my bag.

"Addison!" A voice I'd never heard before almost hissed from the top of the stairs behind me causing goosebumps to form down my arm, thinking about it now I wasn't sure if it was said in my head or in my mind.

"MOM!" I yelled one more time in vain; I let out a shriek as I saw a man in wizard robes standing beside the fireplace I had flooed to only minutes ago, holding my bag.

"Come now," his purple robes were a contrast to his long white beard that had to hang down to his belly button and his thin face with half moon glasses resting on the end of his almost elf like nose. The groans from behind me were getting louder as the man held out a hand, "Now Addison, there isn't much time," against my better judgment I reached out and grabbed the old man's hand, after all what was I going to do? He had my wand.

* * *

THEN-

"Another boring day," I huffed sitting down beside Johanna, a witch I had been friends with most of my life, we were even in Ravenclaw together at Hogwarts.

"When you're a healer isn't a boring day a good thing?" she didn't move her feet off the top of my desk a smirk spreading across her freckled face. She was right of course, it meant that nothing bad had happened today, besides a break out of Dragon pox and a random explosion earlier in the morning we had mostly kept to walking around and trying to look busy.

"Well I'd like a little more excitement," I laughed putting my feet up as well.

"Excuse me?" a knock was heard on the doorway of my office and a pair of eyes I would never be able to forget met mine before I could sit up straight, with my feet on the ground.

"Yes?" I replied feeling my cheeks heat up at the dark haired man in the doorway, leaving my legs up hoping he just wouldn't notice.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what room Narcissa Malfoy was in," he was older than me, at least 10 years, but the crystal clear blue of his eyes convinced me that it didn't matter.

"I'll show you," Jo stood up and fixed her robes.

"Actually I was hoping to have a quick conversation with you, you are her attending nurse? Correct ?" he didn't even look towards Jo as she spoke; adjusting his all black suit.

"Yeah, right," I agreed with him making myself look even more like an idiot as I finally stood up my body screaming at being back on my feet again. When I got to the doorway he held his arm out to me expecting me to wrap around it like you would walking a child...of course I did.

"Well Ms. Parker," he began and I looked up at him and swore that I had never seen clearer blue than his eyes, not in the sky or the ocean.

"Please, it's Annabel," he was leading me towards her room, like he already knew where she was, hadn't he wanted my help finding her? "Mr.?" I questioned not knowing his name, had he said it earlier?

"Riddle, my name is Tom Riddle,"

* * *

AN: Okay This is a random idea I had come to me, I have read a lot of the 'Daughter' of Voldemort but not to many that show the Mother and him falling in love.  
Let me know what you think about the idea!  
P.S- In case you don't get the NOW vs. THEN format, then is her mother's story Now is her! (is there any easier way to format this?)

Also I own nothing Harry Potter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Now is Addison's story

Then is Annabel's

* * *

NOW-

"What is going on?" the words were pouring out of my mouth before my stomach even settled from disapparating away from my foyer.

"Your safety has been...compromised," The old man said carefully choosing his words.

"That man..he had a dark mark!" I remembered learning about them in school and knew it wasn't good, a shiver of something I wasn't used to ran down my spine, fear.

"Yes, he did," he began walking still holding my bag in his hands.

"Who are you?" I didn't follow him.

"Good question Addison," his eyes glittered as he turned to look at me, "I was sent to collect you,"

"That doesn't tell me who you are!" I sent back at him, suddenly feeling less safe than I previously was. A very cool breeze flew against my face and I knew my cheeks instantly turned bright red from the cold, "And where are we?" I noticed the snow on the ground around us, snow I knew wasn't in my home town of Phoenix.

"My name is Albus, your Mother sent me to collect you,"

"Albus..." I squinted my eyes at him taking in his features once again, "My Mom has never mentioned anyone by that name,"

"Well she wouldn't would she?" he face changed to a very amused smirk, "She's not my biggest fan," I fought the urge to rub my temples as he spoke, confusing me more.

"Then why did she call you?"

"Lets say I'm better than the alternative,"

"Are we going to her now?" I knew she definitely wasn't in the house I had just left.

"No," he turned back away from me, continuing down the sidewalk.

"Where is she?" that caused me to follow him; besides I had no clue where I was and I was more than positive I could out smart the old man if needed.

"That I'm afraid is a mystery," a screech of an owl could be heard in the distance. "But I've got someone looking into it," my pulse tripled in speed.

"Death Eaters were at my house!" I caught up to step with him grabbing my bag out of his hand and shoving my hand in the front pocket where I knew my wand would be, "And you're telling me you don't know where my Mom is?"

"I assure you that wasn't the first Death Eater your Mom has dealt with,"

"She's a healer, how many Death Eaters do you think she's been patching up?" I put the bag on my back once my wand was in my hand, instantly my nerves calmed feeling more protected.

"Annabel Parker has many secrets," I scoffed at that statement.

"My Mom and I don't keep anything from each other!" He stopped in front of a row of homes and let the amused look fall off his face as he looked me over.

"Apparently you do," his eyes finally met mine and all the gleam fell out of his, "Your eyes are very blue, clearer than the sky,"

"And the ocean," I finished the statement without a second thought, "My Mom always said that,"

"Awe, just in time," he smiled up at the sky as a brown barn owl flew down in front of me a letter tied to its little leg. I looked over at the wizard confused before untying the letter, giving the owl a quick stroke before it chirped in joy and flew away.

The emerald writing on the cream colored envelope stood out even in the yellow cast light from the street light.

 **Addison Parker**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Borough of Islington**

 **Muggle, London**

"LONDON?" I questioned the old man, not bothering with the envelope anymore.

"Yes," he simply started walking again. I followed behind him, I knew my Mom was from London, that was probably why I hadn't taken much notice to the man's accent that now was so obvious. The next street light we were under my eyes couldn't help but be drawn down to the envelope again, a familiar crest was in the right corner, my Mom had it on a few things from when she was a child.

"Ah, here we are," Albus looked up at bunch of town homes.

"I'm staying with muggles?" I asked him as he began digging in his pockets.

"Of course not, you would have no protection there," and he reached out his thin hand that seemed to be holding a scrap of paper and I knew my face squinted in confusion. "Read it,"

I took the paper and quickly read over it not understanding what it meant.

'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London'

"Again," Albus repeated, "Think about it,"

So once again I read over it.

'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London'

"Well?" he asked and I just shrugged my shoulders? Looking at the houses in front of me...then I noticed something was missing; one of the house was listed at 11 and one was 13. Number 12? Could this be Grimmauld place?

"There it is," I jumped as the houses in front of me started separating and the piece of paper was taken out of my hands, not that I could look away from the dingy house that had just popped up in front of me.

"What the hell?" I muttered but Albus just tutted me and went down the path towards the door. I had no choice to follow him not only did I not know where I was, I wasn't even in the same country anymore.

"Protection from what?" I asked the old man remembering his statement from earlier.

"Let us get inside shall we?" that little twinkle was back in his eye and I instantly got a tug at my stomach to snub it out. Albus went walking into the home like it was his not bothering to knock, he just hushed me as we entered a long dark hallway that was over due for a dusting.

"Why do I have to..?" I began at normal volume but the rest of my question was interrupted by a woman's scream which I hated to admit unnerved me more than a little. My hand had grabbed onto the robes of Albus before I knew what was happening.

"Come now, quickly," A female's voice came down the hallway towards us and Albus started towards her ignoring the screaming. "She gets on my last nerve," the ginger woman informed the older wizard as we stepping into the light of a tattered kitchen filled with people.

"This is her?" a straggly looking man stood up clearly they had been expecting me. His button up shirt was open exposing his bony chest. He looked severely under nourished.

"Yes Sirius, this is her," Albus spoke in a calm voice and all the adults gasped looking me over.

"I'm standing right here," I said for the first time since we had entered the house. "Where is my Mom?" I continued hoping someone in the kitchen would have the answer for me that Albus didn't have.

"Albus have you not told her?" The woman asked one more time speaking over me.

"I can hear!" I reminded them again, "Told me what?" I had absolutely no clue why I was taken here in the first place.

"We believe you Mother has been taken by Lord Voldemort," a man in long black robes finally gave me an answer from the corner, his face didn't change at the mention of the horrible name he spoke. Silent alarms went off in my head as more questions began running through me, setting my blood on fire.

"He's dead!"

"He is believed to be dead," Albus answered calmly like he was telling me why the chicken crossed the road not that my Mom had been taken by the biggest murderer since Grindlewald! "But he is very much alive,"

"Why would he want her?" I shot back not sure if I could or would accept the information I had just been provided with.

All of them looked right through me to stare at each other, none of them making eye contact with me.

"He's always wanted her," the woman called Molly finally spoke before the kitchen began filling with kids my age.

"Molly," Albus interrupted her and her face instantly lit up eying up the children that had appeared, I was willing to bet all our money that half of them were hers, the hair gave it away. "Addison will be staying here until Johanna mason comes for her," Albus addressed the whole room.

"Who?" I asked as Molly and the rest of the adults nodded their head.

"Johanna was your Mother's best friend," A dark haired man spoke from the corner of the room, he had a longer nose and hair that he kept close to his face like he could use it as a curtain at any time.

"Then why have I never heard of her? Of any of you?" Mom had never said anything about friends, or family. "Where is my Mom?" I asked Molly hoping she'd take pity on me being a Mother as well.

"I have no idea Darling," she rested both of her hands on a shoulder. "Have you eaten?"

"No. I'm not hungry," How did she expect me to eat? My Mother was missing and they were acting like it was a normal day, and all of them seemed to know things about her, but I knew nothing of them, at all.

"She'll be attending Hogwarts with you lot," Molly said over my shoulder to the group of kids.

"No, I attend Ilvermorny  ,"

"It's not safe, Hogwarts is the safest place for you,"

"Safe from who exactly?" A dark haired boy with perfectly round glasses asked from the entrance of the kitchens.

"Ah Harry," Albus pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose but to no avail they slipped right back down, "You will find Addison and you have many things in common,"

"Voldemort?" The boy named Harry asked back causing my heart to drop down into my stomach.

"Was that who was speaking to me on the stairs? Voldemort?!" I didn't give the old man time to answer the boy before I jumped in.

"No one was speaking to you on the stairs,"

"I heard a voice, it said my name, it sounded like he was right behind me,"

"It's worse then we feared I'm afraid Severus,"

"Yes, I believe so," the long nosed man agreed with Albus.

* * *

THEN-

"Tom, where are you taking me?" I laughed as he dragged me though Diagon Alley shoving through all the small children shopping for their school year.

"I want to show you something, but I need to make a stop first," he kept a firm hold on my hand. We had been seeing each other for about 3 months now, and to say that I knew nothing about him would be an understatement, he could have been dragging me off to murder me but I knew he wouldn't, I trusted him; he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"There is nothing down this way," I smirked over at him, even after the short period of time we'd been together I knew I loved him, there was no doubt about it. I had yet to share this information with Tom, he didn't seem like the type to really be flattered by loving words; but I could see a future with him, just like any other woman hopelessly in love, I could see a wedding, a beautiful house and children that shared our dark features. I had only told two people of these thoughts, Johanna and Narcissa Malfoy. Johanna wasn't the biggest supporter of Tom, she tried to say there was something off about him, but she didn't know him like I did, she didn't understand him. Narcissa was overwhelmingly on team Tom, and we had become quick friends after I had visited her with Tom that day in fact Tom and I ate at Malfoy Manor at least twice a week.

"That is exactly what they want you to believe," Tom smirked back leading me down a dark alley marked as Knockturn alley. I rolled my eyes at him, he was always saying open ended statements like that, like he was always trying to scare me away. I smiled at him and reached out grabbing his ice cold hands in mine.

"Well at least we'll be together,"

"Forever,"

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! I know it has been forever since I updated but I really like this idea for a story.


	3. Chapter 3

NOW-

Johanna never showed up that night, which by the reaction of everyone else seemed to be completely normal for her. I'd like to say I put up the fight of my life against these people, but I ate, took a shower and went to bed like a obedient puppy; but every time I shut my eyes I heard him, behind me on the stairs.

 _Voldemort._

It only took me half way through the meal to realize the boy with the glasses was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, legend did him better than truth. The truth was he was a lanky, jumpy little boy, who had a patch of hair my hand was burning to run a brush through.

"So how do you know what house you'll go to?" The youngest redhead, Ginny, asked me the following morning, apparently she noticed I was just laying in the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What house, what do you mean?" I asked looking over at her confused, pushing my disheveled dark hair out of my face.

"What house you'll be in at Hogwarts," she switched her face in confusion. "Haven't you heard of the houses?" I had completely forgot about the fact that I was to attend a different school. Add that to the list of annoyances over the last few days.

"Well I don't know which one I'll choose,"

"You don't choose, it is chosen for you," Ginny informed me, "All of us are in Gryffindor," Ginny studied me for a moment longer before squinting her eyes at me, "You remind me of someone,"

"At Ilvermorny they choose for themselves," Hermione hissed from the bed above mine interrupting whatever Ginny was going to say next. "They allow you to decide who you are,"

"And Hogwarts doesn't?" I didn't take my eyes off Ginny who was still watching me. "We only choose if more than one chooses us,"

"They already know who we are," Hermione answered. "Which house were you in?"

I remembered back to my first day at school, watching all of the people in front of me choosing their house, two of them had the choice of more than one house. "Addison Parker," The man at the front holding the large list of names to be sorted stepped out of my way as I heard the click of my shoes stepping onto the only wooden part of the floor, a large circle with the Gordian Knot imbedded into it. Four wooded statues stood around the circle it seemed as if they were solid and wouldn't move, but I knew from children previous that they did in fact change. The moment my black shoes were in the center of the knot an overwhelming sensation ran through my veins.

A roar was heard from behind me, and wind seemed to rise from the other, but that all sounded a million miles away compared to the blue light in front of me, it felt like it was burning into my cornea, it was all I could see, the kids and other statues around me disappeared as the blue light took over everything. It wasn't until much later that day I discovered that all the statues had come to life. All had chosen me.

"Horned Serpent," I informed Hermione the memory quickly fading, but never the heat from the light in my eyes. That would always be there.

"That was for the intelligent," Hermione stated to both of us, "Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw,"

"My Mom was in Ravenclaw," I remembered seeing her blue tie and patch on her robes that she kept neatly packed in a chest she kept at the end of her bed.

"She must have been smart," she jumped off the bed above me and began shuffling through a pile of books in the corner.

"She was, very smart," I agreed sitting up watching her closely, "Too smart to be taken by Voldemort," she slammed the book she was looking at shut and looked at me.

"He is very smart as well,"

"Breakfast!" Molly yelled from somewhere downstairs and both girls bolted towards the door.

"Come on, Mother hates when we are late," Ginny only stopped at the door for a moment.

"I'm not..." I began but she was already gone. I took the opportunity of an empty room to change into my clothes Molly had sat out for me last night after my shower. I pulled my long wavy hair into a pony tail on the top of my head and slipped into my converses.

"Ah there you are," A male's voice jumped me as I stepped out into the hall.

"Sirius right?" I asked the dark haired man after turning to meet him.

"Correct Addison,"

"It is just Addi, my Mom is the only one that calls me by my full name...or she did," wherever she was.

"I bet she hated that nickname," he smirked. "She never wanted to be called by a nickname,"

"She said if she had wanted me called Addi she would of named me it,"

"Sounds like her,"

"Were you friends?" I asked him, they all seemed to know who she was, but were they close?

"Yes, you could say that, we dated for many years."

"I've never heard of you," the rumble from downstairs echoed up the stairs, "Any of you,"

"Annabel wasn't much of a sharer even then," he smiled and lead me down the stairs. "Are you coming?" he turned towards me as I paused on the bottom step.

"I'm not hungry," I informed him.

"Okay then," he walked closer to me and grabbed my hand with his calloused hands, they were extremely rough almost like he walked on them. He took me into a little makeshift living room and plopped down on a chair coated so thickly in dust it flew up and hid him for a moment.

"Tell me about her, my Mom,"

"You don't know her?" he asked as I dusted off a seat across from him.

"Apparently I don't, not this version of her," I couldn't imagine my Mother in a place like this, with people like them. She had always been a loner, tending to her own business and mine. I never had play dates as a child, never went to the muggle zoos or movies. I didn't even have my first friend until my first year of school and even then she didn't approve. Hell I was surprised she let me attend school at all. We were basically shut ins; and now I find out she had all these people in her life, who she had some connection to.

"Annabel? How do I tell you about Annabel Parker?" he leaned back like he was an old man settling in to tell a children's story. "She was a handful, the life of the party," a smile spread across his face, "she was caring, sarcastic, but most of all she was intelligent, very very intelligent. Everyone wanted to be her friend, and she thrived on the attention, she gave James a run for his money." The woman he was describing sounded amazing, fun even.

"You must not be talking about the right person," I informed Sirius, "That sounds nothing like my Mom,"

"I swear to you I am," he leaned forward and pushed a piece of hair that had fallen from my ponytail out of my face. "I wouldn't need to be told who your mother was to know who you are, you look just like her,"

"That is not the woman I know,"

"Things change, life events change a person," he quickly stood up as a knock was heard on the door and the woman from the night previous began screaming.

"What happened to her?" I asked quickly following and grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"Your Father," I loosen my grip and let him leave. Not only did he know my Mother but my Father as well? I knew nothing of him, not what he looked like, or his name. I used to ask as a child and was always shut down, either by her falling into one of her manic rages, or tears and she wrapped me up into her arms, begging for me to accept her apology. I eventually gave up asking, but I had never stopped wondering or researching. Nothing, no mention in any of my records, hospital records. I had searched our house up and down and never even found a picture of a man, I had never found any pictures of anyone, nothing but us.

"Addison?" A female voice pulled me out of my thoughts and a gorgeous woman stood in front of me, she had red hair but was different than the Weasley red, it was deep, full of different tones and she had rich chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late, things got backed up," she smiled at me and for some reason nerves I didn't know I had been holding slowed.

"Who are you?" I noticed she had on healers robes.

"Johanna," she kept her smile and looked me up and down, "You're beautiful," I could swear her eyes glossed over like she was going to cry. "You look just like her,"

"Thank you," I didn't know what else to say to her.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asked and I noticed she was holding my back pack, the only thing I had from home and I nodded my head at her. She didn't speak to anyone as we left, past Molly who was trying to hush up the screaming painting in the hall, or Hermione and Ginny who was watching us walk down the hall towards the door. "Thank goodness," she took a deep breath as we were back into fresh air and shut the door behind us.

"Now," she asked as she lead me towards the street, and the house behind us seemed to disappear. "I'm starving, what about you?" I wasn't, but I nodded my head anyways and we didn't Apparate like I thought we would, we just walked down the sidewalk towards the small muggle town.

"Do you live here?" I asked from a few steps behind her, she seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"No, but there is a great pancake place here, Severus and I have gone after a few meetings, Muggle's might not know much but they do know good pancakes," she smiled walking slower until I fell into step with her.

"Is Severus your husband?" I asked, she had to be married, there was something about her that just brought calm and warmness to your whole body, if Mom had to have a friend, it didn't take a lot to realize why it was her.

"Don't be ridiculous," her smile fell for the first time since I met her, "He's in love with someone else,"

"Well he's an idiot then,"

"I like you already," her smile spread again, and all of a sudden she was in normal muggle clothing and we continued on our way.

"I told you these were the best," Johanna chuckled as she piled a third pancake on my plate and then hers as well.

"So did you meet my Mom in school?" I questioned pouring a bunch of syrup on the plate.

"No, we knew each other way before then," she took a huge fork full and shoved it into her mouth.

"Like when you were kids?" I can't imagine my mom never mentioning her, if they were friends for that long.

"Our Fathers worked together as Aurors, so our Mothers had no choice but to be friends." She shrugged her shoulders, she had a care free way about her, nothing like my Mom, or the Annabel I knew, she was almost ridged in a way, only let herself be free when it was just us locked safely in our home. "Then we went to Hogwarts together, both in Ravenclaw, after school we worked at St. Mungos together."

"And she met my Father at Hogwarts as well?" I questioned.

"No," she put down her fork, "She met him many years after that," a coldness passed over her face and she seemed to straighten out her back.

"Who was he?"

"Are you ready to go?" she stood adjusting her sweater before putting her bag on her shoulder. "We have many things to do,"

"Did you like him?" I pushed a little further, "What was his name?" I'd take any information about him, anything.

"What do you know about him?" she leaned over the table, staring me straight in the eye, her dark eyes went almost black while she waited for me to answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all," She nodded and started for the door.

* * *

THEN-

"Tom, you're hurting me," he was pulling my wrist a little too tightly as we went out the front door of his home, towards the sound of giggling kids in the distance. He loosened his hold but didn't stop his path.

"They are just muggle kids," I said when we got to the clearing where they were playing.

"They shouldn't be here," he narrowed his eyes at them.

"They aren't harming anything!" I wasn't sure what his problem was, from time to time Muggle children always found their way into places they shouldn't be.

"And what are you going to do? Attack them?" I noticed he was now holding his wand in the hand that wasn't around my wrist. "Tom?" I kept my eyes on the white bone wand as he lifted it, my heart sank as the words fell out of his mouth.

" _Crucio"_ The words came out like he had said them a million times as a small brown haired girl fell to the ground and started screaming as the other children ran screaming.

"TOM!" I yelled shoving his back, and the girl just screamed louder the noise rattled my brain, causing tears to form. "TOM!" I pushed him even harder knocking his balance as the girl stopped and my arm fell that he was holding onto. Before I knew what happened his large hand that had hurt my wrist earlier rose and cracked against my face, causing a stinging in my cheek so deep I knew it was instantly red and I fell backwards onto the ground more in shock than anything. Tom had never said so much as 'Boo' to me before and he had just struck me. I pressed my hand against my cheek and felt the heat of it against my cold palm while Tom crouched down in front of me.

"That little Muggle bitch deserved it," he just about spat at me, "Or is that not what your blood traitor lover taught you,"

"What?" I questioned looking up into his eyes, clearer than the skies and the ocean.

"Sirius Black, the blood traitor," he didn't offer any kind of apology or explanation as he turned back towards the girl in the clearing and the most unforgivable words in the world left his mouth and she stopped squirming, she stopped doing everything, forever. "That is what will happen to you, if you try to leave," he didn't look at me as she spoke, he knew he had my full attention. " I love you Addison... _forever_ ,"

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think? What will Annabel do now? Is that why Addison doesn't know anything about him?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


	4. Chapter 4

NOW-

"Have you seen my wand?" I yelled down into the large living room; I had been staying with Johanna for a few days now.

"I believe it went back," A deep voice answered and I rolled my eyes coming down the stairs and into the room.

"Back?" I asked Severus, he was over for dinner almost every day. Johanna and he had a strange...relationship. If you could call it that, they did everything that couples did, except neither one would admit they liked the other. It was almost infuriating watching them as she prepared dinner and he sat the table every night. They were the exact opposites of each other, where Johanna was lively and funny, Severus was dry and sarcastic, but that was probably what Johanna and I liked most about him.

"If I recall, Ilvermorny students are NOT supposed to bring their wands home," he raised a dark eyebrow at me.

"And it is a ridiculous rule," I informed him sitting down in an arm chair across from where the two sat on the couch. "What good is being a witch if you can't use your wand when you choose?"

"It's a rule for a reason," Johanna smirked at me. "He's a real stickler for the rules," she nodded her head to the left towards Severus. "We'll get you a wand today along with your other school things,"

"But that was my wand, it was perfectly good,"

"And your new one will be even better," she smiled at me standing. "Now are you ready?"

"Are you sure it is safe?" I asked as she started over towards the fireplace.

"Of course, and we have Snape with us," she giggled looking back at him. "Isn't that right Severus?"

"Indeed," his face never shifted.

"And if she's there?" she turned towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

"She won't be Addi, don't get your hopes up," I nodded my head agreeing but there was still a part of me hoping she would be wrong.

"You know what to do," Severus had gotten in front of us and was holding out the antique white and blue vase full of floo powder to me.

"Annabel Parker's, Phoenix Arizona." I spoke as I dropped the powder into the fireplace.

The house was still a disaster when I stepped out of the familiar fireplace. Papers were scattered and marks were all down the stairs from my converse on the marble as I ran towards Albus that day.

"Wow," Johanna said coming up behind me followed by a green puff of smoke from Severus. "Nice place,"

"Yeah, welcome to our dungeon," I had repeated the words to many of my friends who had come to stay with me, it was a very nice house, but when you were basically trapped inside, and your Mother never left it was something completely different to me.

"Where is your room?" She asked resting an arm over my shoulder walking beside me towards the stairs. My room was pulled apart like the rest of the house, like someone had been searching for something, the mattress was pulled off the bed and was leaning against the wall, every inch of the room had been searched. "Get what you need and lets go," Johanna looked around the chaotic room. "This place is giving me the creeps,"

I agreed with her and dug out a suitcase I kept in the back of the closet, surprisingly it was still there not thrown around the room, it was almost too neat, out of place in the rest of the debris. Looking back at Johanna who was still eyeing the mess around her, I opened the bag and an envelope was sticking in the bottom, the writing was the only cursive I had ever learned to read; my Mom's.

"You okay?" Severus asked jumping me and I pulled a hoodie off the hook in front of me dropping it on top of the envelope.

"Yeah," I nodded trying to calm myself shoving more clothes on top of it. After I had what I needed out of my room and small attached bathroom I started down the hall.

"All of the pictures are gone," I noted out loud, the walls were bare, they had contained pictures of us over the years, "Who would take them?" no one answered me. I opened the squeaky door to my Mom's room and gasped at what I saw, everything was gone, like she he had never lived here at all, all that was left was large furniture. "She's been here,"

"What?" Johanna asked from the doorway.

"Who else would want her stuff?"

"Come on," she held out a hand to me like I was a child, and I like a child took it allowing her to lead me back to the fireplace where Severus stood holding my bag.

"You take that back to mine, and we'll head to the shops," she ordered him.

"Meet you tonight for dinner?"

"7 prompt or Molly will be furious," she agreed with him before she handed me over the floo powder.

"Who would want Mom's things?" I asked walking beside her down Diagon Alley, towards the wand shop, "It doesn't make sense it had to have been her,"

"Here we are," she ignored me again and held a large wooden door open for me. "Ollivander's," she smiled, "We all have gotten our wands from him,"

"Johanna Flint, to what do I owe the pleasure?" An older man with disheveled white hair asked her almost immediately.

"Mr. Ollivander," she shined her award winning smile at him like she did most people. "We have someone who needs a new wand,"

"Ahh," the man's attention drew over to me, "She has a wand,"

"I told you," I said to her, "We'll just have to go to Ilvermorny and explain.."

"That won't do I'm afraid," his words were blocked out by a box on the wall that seemed to be beating its way off the shelf. "The wizard can not choose the wand Addison Rid.."

"Parker, Addison Parker," Johanna cut off the old man in a hurry narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, Addison Parker, as I said," he looked me up and down again, "The wand chooses the wizard, it can not go the other way around," The box rattled again and the man huffed. "Oh alright," he spoke to the shelf, or the box. I looked over at Johanna confused and she just shrugged her shoulders in her normal fashion, but her eyes were still narrowed on the old man. "This.." he put the box down on the glass display case in front of him and opened it, "seemed to be looking for you,"

The wand was beautiful, it was a distressed white, almost like it was a part of a bone, it was simple, except for the end of the handle, a stone, as blue as the horned serpent stone that was permanently burned into my brain and a buzzing went through my mind, I was sure it was the wand as my hand buzzed back, begging to hold it.

"No, isn't there another?" Johanna asked the wand maker, I should of looked at her in that moment, maybe I could see the worry in her eyes, "That looks like.."

"Yew wood," the wand maker still spoke to me, "Thestral tail hair core," he handed the wand to me and instantly the buzzing stopped. "ahh," he grabbed my arm and pushed my hand down so he could see my palm, still holding the wand. "It will do...for now," he said very close to me, almost like he didn't want Johanna to hear.

"I'll take it," I still didn't look at him, just the way the wand fit in my hand.

"You will do a great many things Addison Parker," he whispered again before standing straight making eye contact with Johanna again. "That wand has been here waiting for you for a very long time," I finally looked at him, "Longer than I have been on this earth, it is the only Thestral tail hair core that has been in this shoppe,"

"I swear that man get stranger every year," Johanna spoke for the first time since we had left the wand makers, we were sitting down for coffee on one of the steel benches.

"I liked him," I smiled over at her and watched her usual grin hit her face as well.

"Me too," she agreed. "Come on, lets get your books, Molly will kill us if we are late for dinner,"

"Are we going back to Sirius's?" I asked and she quickly shushed me.

"Don't say his name here," she looked around us.

"Is Severus going to be there tonight?" I asked quickly changing the subject, not sure what I had done wrong.

"No, he's got...other business to attend to tonight," she seemed upset about that fact and put her head down leading the way towards what I assumed was the book store. Out of the corner of my eye a head of light hair caught my attention, the hair was almost so light that it could be considered white. He was walking along with another white haired man nodding his head like he was listening to the man speak, but you could tell his heart wasn't in it. He had quite a lean figure but his arms looked strong, even under his suit sleeves, which was perfectly tailored to his build. I couldn't take my eyes off him for some reason, even though I'd like to think it was the hair color.

"Addi?" Johanna pulled me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I asked looking at the red head who was ahead of me.

"Are you coming?" I hadn't noticed I had stopped walking, I nodded my head at her in agreement and started moving my legs again, but I couldn't help getting one more glance at the boy, when I turned my head a set of dull gray eyes met mine, there was no glint or sparkle to them, almost like you were staring into the eyes of death himself. I let my own eyes squint in confusion, what had a boy like him so lifeless.

"Draco, come along," An uppity voice caught his attention and he turned away from me again.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Molly asked as she scooped some mashed potatoes on my plate. We were all sitting around the table at Grimmauld place the night before we headed off for Hogwarts.

"Yes, I believe so," I couldn't muster a smile for the woman, I was less than impressed with the idea of starting a new school, half way through the year, let alone in my 5th year. The only people I would really know there were sitting at the table and I wouldn't consider any of them friends, I liked Hermione and Ginny but I couldn't see myself running to them with any real problems.

"Dumbledore says you'll be sorted before the welcome back feast," Johanna informed me aloud so the table could hear.

"Hope you'll be Gryffindor," One of the twins smirked, "Imagine the looks on them ol Slytherin's faces if we get a looker like you," he shoved his elbow into his twin's ribs.

"Marcus Flint will shit," The other added. "Zabini as well,"

"FRED! GEORGE! LANGUAGE!" Molly yelled at the boys setting down beside her husband.

"Flint, isn't that your last name? I questioned Johanna before shoving my face full of whatever the vegetable on the plate was supposed to be.

"Yes, we are related,"

"Anyways," Sirius coughed after the table went quiet, "We are all related to somebody aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Tonks said from her seat beside Lupin, I had just met both of them tonight, as well as the man staring at me from the end of the table, or at least one of his eyes were watching me. I completely understood why he had the nickname he did, it was obvious unlike some other nicknames, Mad eye.

"Are you going to sit with us on the way to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Ginny asked across the table towards me.

"Yeah," I shrugged my shoulders a trait I think I had learned quickly from Johanna, "I don't know anyone else,"

Later that night after dinner we headed back to Johanna's and I had been in my room ever since making sure I had everything I needed for school tomorrow. A crack was heard downstairs and I didn't need to check to know who it was, Severus wouldn't spend a day away from Johanna. Once I was sure I had everything I changed for bed and started towards the stairs to say good night.

"It looks just like his!" I heard Johanna hiss at him, "And when she saw it, it was like I saw him in her eyes,"

"It's just a coincidence Jo,"

"No SNAPE," she only called him by his last name if she was serious about something, or teasing him. "Nothing is a coincidence anymore,"

"Flint," he hissed back but she quickly cut him off.

"And when she saw Draco... it was just like her seeing him all over," was she talking about my Mother and Father? Draco was what the boy had been called in Diagon Alley earlier, did she know him?

"Don't you worry about that,"

"If she's anything like Annabel, I should worry about the Malfoy boy,"

"I'll watch her,"

"How? How can you play sides, he's going to know she is there!"

"He will not try anything while Dumbledore is there," I looked over the edge of the banister and saw them standing in front of the fire place , standing closer than only friends did.

"Keep her safe, she's the only piece of Annabel I have left,"he nodded and they fell into silence.

"I'm going to miss you," she finally huffed, bringing up a hand and resting it against his cheek using the other hand to push back his inky black hair.

"And I you," he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

THEN-

"What is going on with you?" Johanna asked coming into my office, like usual she didn't bother knocking.

"Well come on in," I snapped at her, the palm of my hand was burning, taking lessons from Tom was hard work and the callouses were present to show it.

"Well excuse me princess, I have never had to knock before," she crossed her arms and sat down in the chair across from my desk.

"What do you want?" I went back to looking at my paperwork, some mudblood had been attacked and they expected us to piece her back up, since her muggle parents could do nothing about it. "I've got work to do,"

"I want my friend back!" she hissed, I didn't need to look to know her eye were burning holes in my skull, I could feel it. "Ever since you started hanging out with Riddle you've been a different sort of witch," I was on my feet.

"Don't talk about him," she stood as well.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she was looking at my hand, and I hadn't realized I was holding my wand out at her. "Do it, you know the words," she stood tall and strong, like she had been our whole life. "Make sure it is worth it though,"

"He's worth it," her face spread into a shit eating smile, another trait she'd always had.

"He beats you,"

"He makes me better, stronger,"

"He's evil,"

"You don't know shit about him," I pointed my wand further out at her.

"And I don't want to, I know he's a piece of shit woman beater,"

"Crucio," the words felt good coming out of my mouth, but she simply waved her hand in front of my curse, blocking it. She had always been a master of wandless magic.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at me but I could still see that they were glossing over.

"I'm Annabel Riddle," I held up my left hand to her, an engagement ring with a emerald green stone was resting comfortably against my ring finger.

"Well congrats, let me know when Annabel Parker is back...Petrificus Totalus," she held no wand as she said the words and I was staring at the ceiling unable to move.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think? Are you enjoying this story? Where do you think it should go?

Also I don't own anything Harry Potter related. :)

I got a private message with some questions so I thought I would address them as well. I was asked who I pictured as the newly introduced characters so it took a moment but this is what I came up with

Addison- kaya scodelario

Johanna- Bryce Dallas

Annabel- Eva Green

Tom Riddle- Frank Dillane (also I know I have aged him wrong but come on he's voldemort, you think he wouldn't look fine for longer?)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know in Order of the Phoenix they take the Knight bus to Hogwarts after Christmas but a few things are going to change

* * *

NOW-

"Send me an owl, about anything," Johanna and I were standing beside the train to Hogwarts the next morning.

"I will," I assured her adjusting my backpack, the rest of my things were already on the train.

"I know it doesn't mean much, since you've never heard of me before this week, but I loved your Mom, she was my best friend. I see a lot of you in her, determination, brains, a knack for trouble," she smirked.

"Then what happened to her? I didn't know the same Annabel Parker you did," I shook my head at her, I couldn't believe the things she said about me because I couldn't see those traits in her, "I knew a woman that didn't leave her house, who didn't like anyone,"

"Maybe she had more of a magnet for trouble then a knack,"

"My Father, he destroyed her,"

"He may have, but he gave her something worth living for," she reached out and lifted my chin so I was looking at her in her chocolate eyes.

"You think she's alive?" She nodded.

"Then where is she? What does Voldemort want with her," I said in a hushed tone so no one could hear what was being said.

"She took something from him once, he wants nothing but revenge," my heart started racing, this was more information than I had been able to collect over the past few days.

"What would she take from him? Was she crazy?"

"You'll do a lot of things for love," the train started up.

"I'll write you," I nodded my head at her.

"I'll be right here waiting for you," I agreed with her and turned towards the train, "Addi!" she yelled when I was a few feet away from her, "Stay away from the Malfoy boy," I nodded once again but only because I didn't quite know who that was.

"There you are!" Hermione came up behind me as I boarded the train.

"Here I am,"

"Come, they already have a compartment," She grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hall.

"I can walk," I snapped pulling my arm out of her grasp, I had spent the last week being led and dragged around by people I didn't know, I didn't want it to become a habit. Hermione looked shocked after I had lashed out at her so I smiled hoping it would calm the situation. "I'll follow you," she looked at me one more time before smiling and leading the way.

"Who's this Granger? Got yourself a new member to the Potter fan club?" A deep voice asked from behind us and Hermione huffed turning causing me to as well. It was the white haired boy from Diagon Alley, Draco. His eyes were still just as matte and calm as a cloud before a thunderstorm.

"As a matter of fact..." Hermione began.

"I'm Addison," I interrupted her. I didn't know why but I needed to tell him my name; he needed to know that she didn't speak for me, "And I'm in no fan club," was that a glint? A sliver of silver right by his pupil.

"Okay Addison," Draco smirked raising one eyebrow, "I'll see you around," he looked me up and down before turning and leaving.

"Are you guys okay?" Harry came up beside us while I watched Draco walk away.

"Yeah, just Malfoy being a prat again," Hermione informed Harry. Of course Draco's last name would be Malfoy, the one person Johanna told me to stay away from.

"He's an ass," Ron added coming out of no where. I could say something about the ass I was currently watching walk away but I didn't think the trio would approve. Draco was fit, especially up close.

"Did you have a Happy Christmas Harry?" a blonde haired girl asked as we came into the compartment, I quickly noticed that she was reading whatever magazine she had upside down.

"Yes Luna, did you?" He answered the girl before she laid her eyes on me.

"Your head is full of nargles," she said to me in an airy voice, almost like she was speaking to a toddler.

"Sorry what?" I asked her confused, I had heard of many things but not nargles.

"Don't worry, I'll make you a necklace to keep them away," she held out a cork necklace that she had clearly made herself.

"That would be great, thanks," I grinned at her, already liking her.

"Don't mind her, she's loony," Hermione muttered from beside me, and Luna didn't seem to pay us much attention.

"Aren't we all?" I asked back narrowing my eyes at her, who was she to judge this girl?

"That's what I say too," Ginny said from the other side of me as Luna went back to reading her magazine. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts I slipped in and out of sleep, I guess I didn't sleep as much as I had thought last night, I was basically dreading starting a new school.

"This way Ms. Parker.." A voice drawled behind me the moment I got on the platform at Hogwarts and I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face.

"Severus," I turned towards him as the other students pushed and shoved around us.

"It's Professor Snape," he corrected me, his face was if possible more stately than usual, his back straighter.

"Yes..Professor," I edited myself.

"This way," students around him, especially the younger ones seemed to quiver and make a path for him as he lead me in the other direction and I had no choice but to follow him, adjusting my backpack that I noticed the rest didn't seem to have on. "You didn't change," he muttered when we were away from the platform. I was still in my normal jeans and sweater, my dirty white converses stood out against his shiny black dress shoes.

"Yeah, I didn't see the point," I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know what house I was going to yet.

"You're a fast learner, you were only with Ms. Flint a week," I knew if we weren't at the school he would of smirked at that statement. "Dumbledore would like you to start some..extra curriculum," we headed up to the heavy wooden doors to the front of the castle I was guessing was Hogwarts.

"What does that mean? That seemed a little dramatic," I questioned and the roar of voices could be heard towards the middle of the castle, somehow everyone from the train had beaten us to the school.

"You'll be with me, you'll be fine," that was the Severus I knew.

"We have a new student," Albus's voice boomed against the walls as we stepped into the great hall, "She is joining us from Ilvermorny in America," it felt like a million heads turned to look at us at the same time and I had to fight the urge to raise a hand and wave. "But like all of you she'll need to be sorted," A man in a long trench coat and a evil looking cat brought out a stool and an old looking hat. Severus started towards the front of the hall down an aisle and I followed him not sure what to do and the heads followed us. A woman in a pointed witches hat thanked the man and made eye contact with me when we reached the front.

"Addison Parker," she announced picking up the old hat, I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there as whispers around me started, the woman blinked at me and I got a shove from behind from Severus. "It is okay dear," the woman hushed at me quiet enough that no one but us could hear. I sat down on the stool and felt the weight of the hat on my head before a voice started and I wasn't sure if it was speaking out loud or only to me.

"Ahh an interesting mind I see," and I shot my eyes around the hall to see who was speaking, before I realized it was the hat

' _You've got to be kidding me'_ I thought back to it, I had really seen it all now, a hat that spoke.

"There is a lot to choose from, you've got your wits about you, very very smart; but there is something more, a sense of self preservation, determination, and most of all power, power beyond your wildest dreams."

 _'That is all great and good but.._ ' I began thinking back to the hat.

" **SLYTHERIN!"** the hat's voice bounced off every wall in the hall and everyone began clapping but a certain table was much louder, banging on the table and cheering. I took my cue that was where I was going as the woman from before took the hat off my head and I got off the stool. A pair of gray eyes caught mine as I walked towards the table and quickly set on the empty edge, still dull; still lifeless. But those weren't the only eyes watching me, a green pair behind perfectly round glasses were watching me from across the hall, narrowed at me. Harry Potter was definitely staring me down.

After everyone had finished eating a dark haired girl plopped down in front of me.

"I've been told to show you to the common room, and your dorms," she reached across the table and grabbed a bunch of grapes off my plate.

"Did they not have grapes at your end of the table?" a crooked smirk spread across her tan face.

"You'll do well here," she popped another one in her mouth. "Come," I rolled my eyes at another order but stood up and followed her anyway.

"Do you have a name?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Depends, do you actually care or are you just being polite?" she didn't slow down any.

"Just being polite," I agreed and she let out a crackle of a laugh.

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass ," she started down a stair case, "Watch out for these, they move," she pointed up and a few of the staircases were moving from one landing to another. "Keep up, so America then? What is it like,"

"A bit like here, without the accent," I truthfully answered her, so far I had found nothing really different, about my stay with Johanna and my life in Phoenix.

"Bloody hell," she smirked again, "He's going to eat you up with a spoon,"

I was confused by her statement, "Excuse me?"

"Draco, he was watching you all dinner, and he loves attitude" the corridor we were walking down came to a quick end at a stone wall. "Pureblood," Daphne said firmly to the wall as I watched her still in confusion about her earlier statement. "That has been the password since my Mum attended," she added before a part of the stone slid to the left creating an opening.

"We are under water," I stated looking out the window as we stepped into the stone room.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room, this is where we hang out between classes and meals, out the windows you'll see the black lake which causes the green cast," she pulled herself up on a dark wood table, "Eerie isn't it?" she asked as something large and black moved past the window, "That is kind of our ascetic,"

"It is something," I agreed looking around, Slytherin banners were all around the room and every bit of furniture was a emerald green fabric.

"Anyways, through that door and down is your dorm, don't try to sneak guys in the stairs are cursed.." she hopped down off the table, "You'll have to go to theirs," she smirked again moving towards the door.

"You'll be staying with a few other girls," she informed me as we walked into the dorm, there were five 4 poster beds formed around the round room and all of my things were sitting beside one of the beds that the emerald green curtains were around, the other beds look like they had been changed around and had different blankets on them. "There is Pansy, she's a bitch but she's a laugh," she pointed towards a bed that had a silver furry blanket on it, "Then Bulstrode she's as round as she is tall and dumb as a pile of sticks but..she always has snacks," the bedding was in a ball in the middle of the bed like an animal had been sleeping in it. "Alice Flint, she's quiet but her brother is good looking, she's good to study with," the bed was so neatly made it basically had hospital corners. "And of course...Me," she pointed at the last bed that completed the circle, she was right beside me. She had a velvet forest green duvet on the bed and silk silver pillow cases with her curtain pulled back on the side towards my bed.

"Great, good to know," I headed over towards my assigned bed as she flopped down on her bed.

"And you should know, we lost a lot of room when they moved your bed in here, they are not going to be happy," she crossed her legs at her ankles and put her hands behind her head. "Also, keep your hands of Zabini, he's mine," she shut her eyes.

"I'll try," I assured her.

* * *

THEN-

"Do it," he hissed from behind me, "You're ready," I held my wand out at the stray cat that was sitting on the stoop. "It'll feel good," his breath tickled the back of my ear. I still didn't react, just kept my arm stretched out. "Do it NOW!"

"Avada Kedavra" I hissed mentally ordering my wand to do my will, a green light came out of the end in moments and hit the cat, knocking it back and off the stoop.

"Power, it feels good doesn't it," my hand was vibrating with what I had just done, success causing my whole body to go numb.

"Yes," I couldn't help but to smile as I looked at him standing there with pride on his face. It did feel good, it felt damn good; I didn't feel like the healer that took orders from everyone, I felt like a force, a woman to be reckoned with.

"I will be their lord," he whispered into my ear before placing a kiss behind it, "And you will be their lady, all of them, the whole world."

"Together," I smirked, turning towards him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Forever," he smirked back pressing his cold soft lips into mine. __

* * *

 _AN: How are you liking it? Can I get some new reviews before I update again, let me know what you think!_

 _I don't own anything Harry Potter!_


	6. Chapter 6

"New girl! Get up," a dark haired girl was standing over my bed when I opened my eyes, I remembered from last night Daphne had introduced her as Pansy and I had instantly disliked her. "Snape wants you in the common room," she was all dressed in her school robes, and had a book in her arm.

"What time is it?" I asked her rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Time to stop asking questions," she huffed, pushing back some of her pin straight hair out of her eyes before leaving.

"Forget about her," Daphne came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with her hair dripping down her back, "She gets up early so she can have a seat by Malfoy,"

Gray eyes flashed in my mind. "Oh are they together?"

A smirk spread across her face, "She'd love to believe so, she's been in love with the idea of him since we were kids,"

"The idea of him?" I questioned finally pulling myself out of bed.

"Marrying such a pureblood as Draco Malfoy, can you imagine how happy her parents would be? A Parkinson and a Malfoy oh happy days, a perfect union." She rolled her eyes again, " The only person unhappy about that would be Malfoy of course, then he'd have to stop fucking around,"

"Ohh," I didn't know him from Adam, who was I to judge him.

"He'll flirt with anything that walks," she added, "And trust me, he's already noticed the way you move," I pulled on a sweater over my tank top and adjusted my pajama shorts before heading towards the door to meet Severus. "I'll see you in class Addison Parker,"

"I trust you slept well," Severus was sitting at a dark mahogany table close to the already crackling fire place.

"Yeah," I agreed even though it was a lie, I had tossed and turned most of the night, images of all the horrible things that could being done to my Mom haunted me at every turn.

"This is your schedule," he handed me a piece of parchment and I quickly looked it over seeing nothing truly out of place, "We assume you are at our teaching level, Dumbledore assures me that Ilvermorny has a good teaching system,"

"Yes sir,"

"If you find yourself falling behind you may find that Ms. Granger is quite useful, annoying," he drawled, "but useful,"

A bunch of laughing could be heard coming into the common room from where Daphne had informed me was the boys dormitory.

"Looking good Parker," His deep voice met my ears and I quickly remembered I was standing in my pajama shorts in the middle of the common room.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus snapped at him, "You will re frame from harassing woman, at least in my presents,"

Draco lost the smirk on his face he always seemed to be wearing, "Yes Professor,"

"Ms . Greengrass will show you to your classes," he looked back towards me as the boys headed out of the doorway and their snickering started again. "She's taken a liking to you,"

"Did she tell you that?" I questioned him not sure that would be the truth, Daphne was something...else all together.

"If she hadn't you would be complaining about her right now," he assured me. "Meet me in my office tonight at 6, Professor Dumbledore would like you to start your additional training at once," he stood and fixed his robes.

"Is that the extra curricular you were speaking of?" he moved away from the table.

"And for the love of god, send Ms. Flint a letter, she's driving me crazy," he didn't look at me as he headed out the same door the boys had gone out.

"What did he want?" Daphne asked when I came back, she was dressed in her school uniform sitting on her bed charming her hair into curls.

"Gave me my class schedule," I dropped it down on my bed and opened my trunk to dig for my uniforms which suddenly had the Slytherin emblem on them. "He also informed me that you like me," she stopped with her hair.

"Snape has been known to lie," she rubbed some sort of lotion up her tan arms and I couldn't help but laugh at her. I slipped into the ridiculous skirt that was apart of the uniform.

"Honestly, could we be more catholic school girl?" I huffed adding the knee high socks.

"We only have to wear them to class, besides Zabini like them," she smirked looking at herself in the floor length mirror between our beds. I left my hair down in its usual waves and pulled on my robe before putting my white converses back on.

"He's right though," she looked me up and down as I slipped my back pack on. "Your not half bad," she sprayed herself with some kind of perfume and then took it upon herself to get me too.

"You either," I agreed smelling the deep aroma.

"And you already drive Pansy crazy...that's an added bonus," she picked up some books. "Come on I'm starving,"

"I don't think that is right," I squinted at Pansy as she added the ingredient to the caldron, of course I would end up being Pansy and Daphne's lab partner for the first class of the day, Double Potions with Gryffindor.

"Yes it is, it says right here," Pansy pointed at the book to the ingredient she was adding.

"That would be great Parkinson, but we aren't making that potion!" Daphne sneered at her, grabbing her book and putting it on the right page.

"Well my mistake," Pansy huffed and sat down in her chair, "It's just potions it doesn't matter in the long run," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look Parkinson, I know this shit doesn't matter to you," Daphne said through grit teeth, "You are just trying to get out of school so you can marry some half wit and pop out some ignorant children to put all you lost hopes and dreams on," she leaned over the table so she was right in Pansy's face. "But I'd like to make something of myself, be somebody other than my Mother,"

"And how is that going to work? What are you going to be an Auror?" Pansy sneered right back, "You going to run around catching your friends?" she quickly looked over at the table Malfoy and who I understood to be Zabini were at, "What would dearest Daddy say about that?" she hissed.

"Don't talk about what you don't know Parkinson, especially in mixed company," I felt myself sink into my potions book thinking that I must have been the mixed company, but both girls eyes were watching the table where Hermione was helping Harry and Ron add the correct ingredients. "I'd hate to see you pay the consequences," Daphne didn't speak like it was a threat at all, she talked like it was signed, sealed and delivered promise.

"What about your Mother?" Pansy directed her eyes at me this time.

"What about her?" I questioned, "She's a healer," I didn't add the fact that it's believed that Voldemort probably took her and she's more than likely dead.

"She works?" Pansy looked down on me after that before letting out a giggle and turning around to the other girls table.

"Don't worry about her, her Mother is an old toad and her father may as well open mail for the ministry he's so useless. So your Mother is really a healer?"

"Yeah, she worked at St. Mungo here for a while and then in Phoenix for my whole life,"

"So she went to Hogwarts then?" she began string as I added the last bits of ingredients.

"Yeah, she was a Ravenclaw," I watched the potion turn from a slimy green to a smoky gray," that quickly had my eyes drawn to Draco again, who was leaning back in his chair telling Zabini what to add.

"And your Father?" she asked and I quickly turned back to her.

"I'm not sure,"

"Hey Addison," Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing in front of us, but Hermione was the only one to wear a smile, "Do you need any help?"

"No we've got it handled," she smiled at the witch, "Hey Harry," Daphne smirked at him and I could of sworn that she batted her eyelashes at him as Harry's cheeks burned up.

"Blimey Hermione, they got their potion gray, why didn't ours?" Ron questioned looking at our caldron, Hermione's face changed to match Harry's as she stormed back to her table, the boys in tow.

"Bye Harry," Daphne wiggled his fingers at his back and I couldn't help but give her a confused look.

"Harry Potter?" I questioned, the corners of my mouth raising.

"Hell no," she kept watching him, "But I know when someone is good looking," she narrowed her eyes looking him up and down, "He's got that homeless helpless thing going on," and I laughed out loud.

"Kind of like a stray?" I shook my head at her and she laughed as well.

"I do love puppies," we both stopped laughing as Severus looked over at us.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked later that night as I stepped into Severus's office.

"Professor Dumbledore would like you both to learn Occlumency," Severus interrupted before I could respond to Harry. "Like I informed you Harry, it is believed that the Dark Lord has found a way into your mind, we believe the same about Addison,"

"Why would Voldemort want into our mind?" I asked feeling just as confused as Harry looked.

"Do not say his name," Severus snapped at me, it was the first time he had ever done so.

"Yes Professor," I couldn't help but put my head down.

"Now, the Dark Lord is a highly trained in Legilimency, perhaps the best the world has ever seen,"

"He can read minds?" Harry asked.

"Read it..control it..unhinge it," he pulled out his wand, "You will both learn to block him out,"

"Why Addison?" Harry looked over at me, "What does he want with her?"

She will learn as well," Severus didn't answer the question. "Potter you first, clear your mind of all thoughts and emotions," Severus pulled back his wand " _Legilimens_ " it only took Harry a few minutes to lash out and for Severus to put his wand down. "Again!" Severus gave him a few moments before he tried again, this time he kept it on him longer and Harry broke out into a sweat. After a few more tries he looked to me. Harry sat down and I stood up.

The moment the words left Severus's mouth images started in my mind, as I tried just as quickly to forget them. Mom and I baking together, her holding me as I cried after my first break up, the man with the dark mark laying on our floor, the glow of the horned serpent from my first day at Ilvermorny, the gray of Draco's eyes. I was suddenly pulled out of it.

"Again," he ordered and I tried not to think about anything at all. Unfortunately images started again, Johanna and I eating pancakes, the dark mark again, the blue..then it faded to nothing. "Better," I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I opened them to see Severus with his wand still out, I too had broke out in a cold sweat.

"Again!" he ordered, Mom's empty room, meeting Luna on the train, packing my bag in my trashed room, the note Mom left. Then nothing at all again. "Good," Severus's voice broke in.

Once he released my mind I sat down beside Harry.

"What is in the department of mysteries?" Severus looked shocked at the words that left Harry's mouth.

"Excuse me?" he asked back.

"The department of mysteries..what is in there,"

"Why would you ask?"

"I've seen the hallway before, and then in my dream.."

"Nothing you need to worry about," Severus interrupted him, "Both of you, same time Wednesday,"

"You okay?" I asked Harry as we went out into the hall.

"Yeah, of course," he didn't seem so sure about his answer, neither was I.

"There you two are, well how was it?" Hermione asked as we rounded the corner.

"Horrible," I answered for both of us.

"I'd imagine someone trying to break into your mind would be," she looked and saw how Harry and I were sweating, "Addison, how do you feel about..defense against the dark arts?"

"I haven't had the class yet," I had heard about the teacher though, and I'd seen her cloud of pink popping around, Umbridge.

"We've got a sort of after school thing,"

"Hermione," Harry tried to stop her.

"Yeah sounds great," I smiled at the brunette, not sure exactly what I was agreeing to, I just knew Harry didn't want me to know either. "I'll see you around, let me know when it is,"

That night before bed I did my best to try and clear my mind, of all thoughts and emotions but my plan didn't quite work out like I planned.

" _You can't keep me out Addison," a voice hissed into my empty mind, all of the memories I had earlier came flashing into my mind, "You're mine Addison, you can't hide from me,"_

I woke up in a dead sweat, it was like I had fallen asleep in a rain storm; everyone around me was asleep in their beds when I opened my eyes, nothing else was in the room. It had sounded like he was in the room, whispering in my ear. I knew it had to be Voldemort's voice no one else would be trying to get into my mind. A snore went off in the room and I quickly got out of bed, not being able to lay there any longer. The memories ran through my head as I paced beside the 4 poster.

Mom's note; I had forgotten all about it.

I dropped on my knees and pulled out my trunk, I knew it would be in the bottom, like it had been in the suit case. I quickly found it with the help of my wand and broke the seal; my heart stopped as I saw the writing and the date; the day I came home for Christmas vacation.

 **Addison,**

 **If you are reading this then I am gone, and I need you to know why. I have made some bad decisions in my life, taken some wrong turns; trusted the wrong people. But I also need to tell you that you are the only good thing I've done in my life, the only right decision. Trust the ones who have you, and please my sweet baby girl, don't come looking for me. I will never forget you, my little baby girl with eyes so blue, bluer then the skies and the ocean. If you do find out the truth about me and Tom, know that I'm sorry and that I love you. I would answer for my sins to only you but I don't know what I would say, how I would explain them to you, I've tried more than once.**

 **Stay safe my sweet girl, and stay smart; and remember not all power is worth seeking, everything you do has consequences.**

 **Love,**

 **Mom**

I quickly read the note again.

"Tom?"

* * *

AN: Thank you to my two reviewers! Ya'll rock!

Let me know what you think, are you liking where this is going? Any ideas for the future?

I am actually enjoying writing about Daphne, I don't know much about her so I decided to make her a fit friend for Addison...at least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you have a defense against the dark arts class with no wands?" I looked at Daphne as she explained to me about Umbridge's class.

"She seems to think we have nothing to defend ourselves against," she shook her head as we walked towards the class.

"Geez I don't know..the dark arts,"

"Don't worry Parker," a heavy arm rested on my shoulder, "I'll keep you safe," turning my head to the left Draco was the one beside me, his usual shit eating grin spread on his face as his little gang behind us snickered.

"I think I've got it under control," I shrugged my shoulder so his arm fell, "Thanks though," our eyes locked for longer than normal as we both stopped walking; I wasn't sure what it was about the boy but I was in a trance by his eyes, they defiantly weren't the eyes of a boy with an attitude like his, they were flat almost frightening like they had seen things we only dreamed of.

"Uhm," a voice that went right to your brain interrupted our stare down, and a toad of a woman stood in front of us in more pink that socially acceptable, with a bow so large on her head I wasn't sure if I should look at that or her face. "Students, inside please," she nipped holding a wooden clipboard in her hand. Unfortunately once we were in the class room I noticed all the seats were taken and I just stood awkwardly in the back until she noticed me. "You must be Ms. Parker," she looked me up and down and tutted at me, "Your skirt is much too short, and those shoes,"

"I believe my skirt is the standard length," I informed her narrowing my eyes right back at her, "And there is no code on shoes," I wasn't sure if either statement was true, but I had noticed girls with much shorter skirts and all sorts of shoes yesterday.

"Excuse me?" She asked taking a few steps closer to me, and Daphne turned towards me from her spot in the front and shook her head behind Umbridge's back.

"You're the first one to say anything," I added, I had 5 classes yesterday and Occlumency no one had said anything.

"Detention," she snapped writing something on her clipboard, "You may have a seat , after you get a book from the back" she flipped her wand and a chair pulled up between Draco and Zabini who sat in the back row, both with sneers on their faces directed at Umbridge, apparently no one was her fan.

"Way to go Ace," Draco muttered as I sat in the middle of the two boys.

"I didn't do anything, she was wrong," I answered back.

"Of course she was," he hissed, "But now you will have to pay for it," I didn't say anything else to him as I popped open my book to the page Umbridge ordered us to. Her voice droned on for way to long and I felt myself slowly falling asleep, last night after I had read that letter I had stayed up most of the night re-reading it; trying to piece together what she meant, I knew from her writing that she had manically written it, everything she did was manic most days. But there was a reason she put his name in it, she didn't make mistakes that was probably why I had no idea about Johanna or anyone else that seemed to know so much about her. The moment my eyes shut I was sucked into another puzzle of memories, but this time they weren't mine. My whole body tingled, happiness was radiating all over almost like a frantic feeling that hadn't been felt before, men in black cloaks stood all around me, bowing to me as hands moved in front of me, clearly they were not mine; they had a sort of grayish tint to them like they were horribly malnourished. One of the cloaked figures stepped in front of me, removing its hood and a woman with extremely unkempt hair knelt right in front of me and a buzzing began as her voice was the only thing that met my ears.

"My Lord, the department of mysteries is where you will get them both,"

"Parker," I was pulled out of my dream feeling like my body temperature had been raised 100 degrees, Malfoy was the first thing I saw and I knew it was his hand on my thigh that had pinched me waking me up. "You're talking in your sleep,"

"Get your hand off my leg," I ordered him sitting up straight again speaking a little louder than I should have as the class turned back to look at us, but there was only person I wanted to see in the crowd, I needed to talk to Harry Potter.

"Harry!" I yelled as soon as class was over and following him down the hall forgetting all about Daphne, he just kept walking away from me, "Harry Potter!" I yelled more determined and he slowed until I caught up with him. "I just had a dream," I huffed, I really had to walk fast to catch up to him, "Or at least I think it was one," he watched me closely as I stood there trying to catch my breath and wait for a reply.

"And why should I believe you?" he finally asked in his normal moody voice.

"Why would I lie?" I put my hands on my hips and stood up straighter daring him to give me a bullshit answer.

"That is what Slytherins do," he answered back quickly.

"What does anything have to do with that? Why would I lie? He has my Mom," I hissed pulling him into the short corridor beside us. "He's happy about something," I informed him and his face was no longer as firm, "I saw a woman kneeling in front of him, she said' the department of mysteries is where you will get them both'"

"He's happy about this," he opened the front of his DADA book and took out a folded newspaper.

"Mass breakout from Azkaban Ministry fears Black is "Rallying Point" for old Death Eaters"underneath the headline was a picture of the woman from my dream in a stripped jumpsuit moving like she was going to jump out of the paper.

"That's her," I told Harry pointing to the woman, "She was talking to him,"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he informed me grabbing the paper back. "Why don't you ask your new house about her, about all of them," he spat and I felt the hairs on my arms stand up.

"I get it!" I bellowed at him, "It must suck being the chosen one! But somehow.." I began and his eyes doubled to the size of his glasses, "We are in this together, until I get my Mom back you are stuck with me!" Hermione came around the corner but that didn't stop me, "So stop treating me like I am the damn enemy!" it took everything in me not to shove him.

"She's right Harry.." she began but he stormed away. "Don't mind him he's had it hard lately,"

"Yeah I'm sure he has," I rolled my eyes. "I'm new to all this, but I think we all have it hard at the moment,"

"He doesn't trust easily, give him time, you all will be with Snape together, and come to the meetings I invited you to," I nodded my head at her, I may not like his attitude but I needed to know what he knew at the moment.

"I need your help...finding someone," that intrigued her and she stopped walking.

"All I've got is a first name, and an eye color,"

"That's a start," I couldn't help but smile back as a small one spread across her face.

"Detention on her second day," Daphne teased when I sat down across from her at lunch.

"She's insane," I started fixing my plate.

"But she's got your ass now, you're on her radar," she looked up at the staff table and Umbridge was staring at us, "People usually don't argue with her,"

"Seems like that's not the only radar I'm on lately," I caught the eyes of Harry across the Great Hall.

"What's up with the boy who lived?" she smirked wiggling her fingers at him in a wave again.

"He thinks he's the only one with problems in the world," I said moving my food around my plate.

"Yeah if only," she agreed drawing her attention to her food as well.

"Greengrass," Zabini sat down beside Daphne, "Parker," I had never really paid him much attention but he was very beautiful, he had perfect unblemished dark skin, a strong face with gorgeous lips, his uniform fit him perfectly to the point where it looked like it had been made to fit only him, the only thing not completely put together on him was his tie which he wore slack against his collar. I could see why Daphne was enthralled by him the moment he sat down. "There is a party Friday night, wanted to make sure you both were going to be there," his hazel eye sparkled with a hint of mischief.

"Of course we are," she answered for both of us, sliding closer to him.

"Good," he winked at her before putting one leg on the other side of the bench, "Keep it to yourselves, it's a private party," he kissed her cheek before standing. "Have a good detention Parker," he didn't wait for a reply before leaving.

"You're blushing," I laughed at Daphne as she watched him walk away.

"Tonight you are going to be doing lines for me Ms. Parker," Umbridge was leaning against her desk when I walked into her office that night.

"Great," I rolled my eyes dropping my bag beside the desk in the corner.

"This attitude will simply not do," she tutted taking a quill off her desk; "I will have you in detention every night for the rest of your school career," I sat down at the desk deciding not to pick this battle.

"And what am I writing?" I asked her taking a seat while she sat the quill down.

"I will follow the rules," it took everything in me not to argue with her about there being no rules about the shoes.

"How many times?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Until it sets in," she answered going back to her desk watching me. "You may begin,"

"I need ink," I informed her reaching for my bag.

"No, it is a special quill, it provides its own ink," she grinned sitting down adding sugar to her tea.

I put the quill to the paper and began writing, she was right the quill did seem to have its own ink, a strange red ink. About the 5th time I wrote the line my hand started to itch, or what I thought was itch, but after examining my hand I saw it had a faint red scaring of the line I was watching. "You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled to myself, the ink was blood.

"Something wrong?" she asked putting her cup down on it saucer.

"No," I shook my head and put the quill back to the parchment.

"That's what I thought, bad little girls need to be punished," she smiled and sat there for the rest of my detention watching me.

Over the next week I had fallen into a pretty normal routine, eating with Daphne, classes and then studying until bedtime. I hadn't spoken to Hermione since I asked her for help and Harry gave me the silence treatment our last Occlumency training which hadn't gone much better for either of us.

"Every year!" Daphne complained as we walked further out into the Forbidden Forest, "My shoes are completely ruined!" she had on a pair of nude colored heels that were now covered in mud and some unidentified green sludge.

"Are you sure we should be out here?" Alice Flint asked, "I mean it's Forbidden,"

"Yes," Daphne took her eyes off her shoes and directed them at Alice, "Where is your sense of adventure? Parker isn't complaining,"

"I'm just glad to not be a class," I shrugged my shoulders waiting on the two girls.

"See," Daphne added to Alice, "Come on we are getting close," the wind howled between the trees and goosebumps rose on my arm, both girls were in short dresses and I heard them both begin shivering. I couldn't help but smirk remembering Daphne's comment about my clothing choice back in the dorm, I bet she wishes she was in jeans and a hoodie now.

"What about if we get caught?" Alice questioned rubbing her hands her arms for warmth.

"Then you run," we came up to the top of the small hill we were climbing and the party could be seen in the clearing, a giant fire was roaring in the middle with people dancing and drinking all around it. "Finally," Daphne let out a breath of relief. Once we got closer to the party music started to play, someone clearly had cast a barrier spell around the party so the noise from it couldn't be heard back on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Look who decided to join the party, Daph and the American," Marcus Flint voice roared to the party when we made our way up to one of the tables to get a drink, he didn't bring up the fact his sister was with us.

"Oh just shut up and dance with me," Daphne smirked at Flint grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him towards where others were dancing.

"Gag me," Alice muttered inspecting the cups on the table before picking one up, dumping it on the ground and waving her wand over it filling it with water. She seemed to know where she was going after that, a group of girls yelled her name and waved her over.

I continued inspecting the cups till I found one that seems familiar, after I brought it up to my mouth took a huge chug and choked my suspicions were confirmed, straight fire whiskey.

"Careful Parker," Zabini was standing beside me getting a cup that matched mine; he took a huge gulp and licked his lips when he removed the cup. "Wouldn't want you stumbling around in the woods, he smirked before putting a heavy arm over my shoulders. "Where is Greengrass?"

"Out there," I didn't have a specific location for him so I just looked out into the dark.

"Please don't tell me you can't get Greengrass so you've moved on to the new girl," Malfoy's deep emotionless voice came up behind us and Zabini took his arm off me.

"There isn't anyone I can't get," Blaise didn't loose his smirk. "Isn't that right Parker?"

"I'll take your word," I rolled my eyes, "I've got to go," I walked away from the two boys leaving them behind me and walked over to here I could see Daphne talking to a group of girls.

"There you are," Daphne smiled she was breathing heavy from dancing with Marcus.

"Zabini is looking for you," I informed her.

"He's always looking for me," the smile turned into the same smirk at her suitor had. "Girls, this is Addison Parker, my new best friend," she introduced me to a few older Slytherin girls and some Ravenclaws as well that had gotten the invite to the party. We had all had our share of fire whiskey when some song started blasting and all the girls squealed in the circle before making their way towards the dance floor leaving me behind with the red plastic cup in my hand.

"So America then?"I had no reason to say why, but his voice brought goosebumps over my arms even underneath the warmth of my sweatshirt.

"Yeah," I turned towards his voice and he was holding out another cup to me. "Already got one thanks," I didn't allow any emotion to be identified in my voice, like his was.

"You remind me of someone," he narrowed his eyes at me and I gave him the same look back.

"Brown hair and blue eyes, it's not an uncommon combination," I should of rolled my eyes at my statement but didn't. I took a moment to look him over instead, he had on a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow showing off his strong muscular arms. His skin was so pale in the moonlight you could almost watch his veins pumping through his skin and his hair was slicked back like it always but; but after a whole day it was falling slightly down into his face making his gray eyes stand out even more.

"There is nothing common about you," he smirked before handing me the cup and walking back towards the boys around a table that seemed to be set up with Wizards Chess.

–

Draco's POV

"So the new girl then?" Goyle's goonish voice asked as I came back over after talking with Parker. I ignored him and took the empty seat beside Zabini chugging back the drink in my cup.

"She doesn't know does she?" Zabini asked without looking at me.

"She looks just like him," No one around us would dare to ease drop on our conversation, not if they knew what was good for them.

"She looks like a lot of things, but not him," he smirked finally looking over at me. "You know he just wants us to watch her Malfoy, not fuck her,"

"Her eyes," I ignored his comment. The blue of her eyes had caused me fear more than once, when I had come home from school last year and a man in his mid thirties was sitting at the large table in our dinning room I thought it was just one of my Father's colleges from the Ministry, but I was quickly proven wrong as he introduced himself to me, a sick smile across his face as a large snake come down the hall to wrap around his feet. From that point on I wasn't sure what was more terrifying the Dark Lord in his true form the handsome dark headed man with eyes as clear as the beautiful girl across the party from me, or the snake like form that he took on for his subjects, to introduce fear in the people that dare question him."You must be Draco," he put out an arm to me, and I must of stared at it for longer than normal watching the snake from the dark mark move around on his forearm; I had seen the mark many times but there was something different, more alarming about his. "We are going to be very close Draco Malfoy,"

–

THEN:

"No, I don't want it, please Tom!" I begged him as he held out my forearm putting the white tip of his wand against my skin there.

"Whining really is unbecoming of you," the narrowing of his eyes caused panic all over my body as the spell I expected him to do, to mark me, didn't come out of his mouth but something else all together.

"Cuccio!" the pain took over, every nerve ending screamed, burned like they were being sat on fire. You couldn't think about anything else, only the pain. Everything else disappeared and dissolved in your head and the only thing you could focus on is the curse running all over your body. Finally he let it end and I opened my eyes to see I was face down on our floor, and blood was dripping out of my nose onto the light wood. "See, you're getting better,"

The words made my stomach drop, getting better at not screaming while he tortured me, in a few hours he would be back to the normal Tom I loved, but the power coursing through him always took over the hatred to everyone and everything.

"I love you," he muttered from the floor beside me, his eyes gave a sight of remorse as he lifted my crumpled body off the floor and led up to the bedroom we shared, laying me down before turning off the light and leaving me in the darkness.

Later that night he came back into the room while I was still laying in the same spot he had left me in, counting ceiling tiles.

"I do it because I want you to be strong," his warm body slid in beside me, before he pulled my into him, "To be with me forever," I nodded my head agreeing, I knew he only did it to show me who I really was; that I was so much more than a healer, I could be a destroyer if I wanted to; that I was capable of anything I set my mind to. "I love you," he said again, reaching out to hold my hand that had his mother's ring on my ring finger, the only thing the loveless woman had ever given him. The woman who made him this way; that allowed Tom Riddle to become the powerful Dark Lord he was learning to be.


	8. Chapter 8

NOW-

"Okay, I've found 4 possible Toms," Hermione pulled out a parchment that looked like she used it as scratch paper it had different quotes and questions all over it, different dates and names, along with a list of Toms. Looking at the paper was as close as anyone would get to seeing the inner workings of Hermione Granger's brain. "A few were in her class,"

"They didn't meet at Hogwarts," I informed her, "He might of not even gone to Hogwarts,"

Hermione sighed, "Well we've got to start somewhere," she looked back down at the list of Toms.

"Sirius must know, have Harry dig in," I almost ordered, not understanding why she was feeling defeated it was my damn Father that I knew nothing about.

"No!" she spit out fast like the words were on the tip of her tongue. "He doesn't know I'm looking,"

"Why not? I didn't think you kept any secrets from the Golden Boy," her eyes narrowed at me.

"That was very Slytherin of you," and the anger that had started running in my veins at coming up empty cooled again. "I'm not telling Harry because he knows a Tom as well," she began packing her things still hurt at my name calling of Harry.

"Look, I'm sorry," I lied, I wasn't sure how calling Harry the Golden Boy would hurt him not compared to the other things he was being called. "Schools just stressing me out," another lie, school was always easy for me, but I knew school was the one subject that would gain sympathy from Hermione. She began putting her things back in her bag slower. "Harry knows a Tom?"

"Yeah," she finally looked at me again, "It's not a Tom you want to know,"

"Who is it?" I was on the edge of the bench in the library; I was so close to the answer I needed I just knew it.

"He would be a lot older than your Mom there is no way..."

"Who?" I questioned again.

"Ace!" I heard the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy behind me and Hermione took that moment of distraction to bolt; for some reason he had decided on the annoying nickname for me.

"I don't have time Malfoy," I turned to follow Hermione but she was no where in sight.

"Shit," I sighed turning back to the blond, the gray eyes catching me by surprise this time there were the small silver flecks in them that only showed when he was up to something. I couldn't say that Draco was my favorite person but we ran in the same circles at Hogwarts. They were a group that had been around since way before I showed up and for some reason they allowed me in but there was a feeling in my gut that they were keeping something from me.

"Did I make your friend leave?" his smirk spread across his pale face and he reached down to pick up my backpack before I quickly grabbed it out of his hand.

"She's helping me with something,"

"With what?" he watched me as I put the bag on my back with interest.

"School stuff," I lied easily shrugging my shoulders.

"I sit beside you in 4 classes Ace, you don't need help," He didn't either, that would be something most people would be shocked of, Draco Malfoy was very intelligent, almost to the point that if he used it he would be dangerous.

"Well it's charms," the one class I didn't have with him.

"I could help you," for some reason his smirk grew bigger and I couldn't help but match it.

"I'm sure you could, but I'll pass," I shoved past him and started towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"We go to Hogsmeadee soon," his voice followed me down the hall.

"And?" everyone had been talking about the upcoming break to the small town beside the school and I couldn't see the big draw to it, I had planned on staying behind while the library was empty maybe seeing what more I could dig up on this mysterious Tom that had ruined my Mother.

"A bunch of us are going," he continued on.

"Have fun," I saw Daphne up ahead and speed up to catch up with her leaving Malfoy behind.

"What did Lover Boy want?" she smiled looking behind her, Zabini was coming up behind Malfoy when we both looked and the boys turned in a different direction.

"To wreck my life whenever possible," I rolled my eyes trying to be dramatic.

"Oh cut the shit," she shoved me with her shoulder, "You love it," she seemed to think that I enjoyed being harassed by Malfoy all the time, but what I really wanted to know was why he wouldn't leave me alone, from day one. "You've got to at least like looking at him,"

"I'll give him that," I shrugged my shoulders again, nothing about Draco Malfoy looked bad, and he knew it, "If only he didn't talk,"

"So Hogsmeadee?" she laughed.

"It is a month away, you'd think it was prom,"

"What is prom?" she asked as we came through the large double doors of the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table.

"Muggle Dance," we took our seat and I dropped my bag beside me and put my wand on the table beside a goblet of pumpkin juice, it quickly drew in Daphne's attention like it always did, almost like she was memorized by it. I had asked her about it a few days ago and she just said that it reminded her of someone's, just like Johanna had the day I got it from Ollivander. "Greengrass?" I questioned as she ignored me watching the wand.

"Yeah," she shock her head before turning her face back to me. "Well Hogsmeadee, word is Malfoy wants to take you,"

"He doesn't even know me," I started filling my plate, just because he was a sight for sore eyes didn't mean I was going to jump him.

"None of us do, just get your Mom to sign it,"

"Guardian," I corrected her, I wasn't sure why but allowing anyone but my Mom to have the title still bothered me, it was like admitting she wasn't out there somewhere.

"Right," she turned her attention back just a moment to my wand before filling her plate as well.

"Severus?" I questioned later that night in Occlumency, Harry had detention with Umbridge so it was just the two of us.

"Addison?" he was sitting behind his large desk finishing papers before our lesson began, I knew when I had made my way down into the large potion covered room that I was early.

"What do you know about my Father?" he quill stopped moving as his dark eyes met mine.

"I didn't know your Mother well in school,"

"But you must know who he is," I snapped at his answer, why was everyone keeping it from me. "They didn't meet in school," this drew his attention.

"What do you know of him?" he crossed his cloak covered arms over his chest.

"Not much, apparently he changed my Mom," I left out the part about the name, he clearly wasn't up for sharing. "I have his eyes,"

"I don't know anything," he blinked one too many times in that sentence, Snape was lying.

"Sirius does," I knew that would ruffle his feathers, it didn't take half a brain to know he hated him.

"Sirius Black," he hissed, "Is nothing but a fool, who was in love with your Mother,"

"So you knew her?" I shot back, "They dated in school,"

"I knew of her, but I didn't know her,"

"Why does Voldemort have her?"

"Don't say his name!" he finally stood so fast the desk in front of him moved.

"Why does he want inside my head?" I knew I was putting him in a bad place, Hermione had explained to me how Snape played both sides of the fence, how he was an Order member...and a death eater. "Have you seen her there?"

"Enough," he put out his wand and before I knew what I was doing I blocked the silence spell he sent my way. "I am not sure why the Dark Lord wants with your Mother," he didn't blink that time, "I haven't seen her," I didn't believe he was lying. An overwhelming feeling took over my whole body, creating tingling all over, almost like my brain and conscious were having a conversation. _'you know the spell to find out'_ hissed in my brain and I wasn't sure if it was me speaking or the very man I was learning to keep out.

" **Legilimens!"** I pointed my wand at Severus with every ounce of effort in my body, I had never cast the spell before, only had it used against me but I was sure, like I was that the sun would rise every morning and set every night that it would work. Snape looked shocked as I hissed the words but soon my eyes were covered up with something else, memories that weren't mine. The first thing I saw run through my head was a younger version of my Mom and Johanna running down the hall in their Ravenclaw robes, both on the arm of a Gryffindor male. Johanna tried to stop who I was sure was Sirius from casting a spell on me, on Snape. Then it quickly changed to a redhead that I had never seen before, but there was something about her, even as a child that reminded me of someone else, and my heart felt like it was pumping out of my chest as green eyes burned into my soul before the ginger girl pressed her lips to Snape's. Quickly another image pulled up, this time it was foggier and I knew Snape was fighting against me, trying to push me out of his brain but before I was tunneled completely out I saw my blue eyes, like I was looking in the mirror, only they weren't on me. They were on a dark headed figure I had never seen before, but every part of him was blurry but the eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Severus yelled finally pushing me completely out of his mind and I was back in his office scanning the room for him and to my surprise he was on the ground in front of the desk.

"I'm sorry," I spit out quickly reaching out for him grabbing his forearm to help him up and instantly felt a shock hit my hand like I had been electrocuted causing me to let go; and he seemed to notice that as well. "I didn't mean to," I let go of his arm and sat down on the concrete steps beside him.

"Lesson is over tonight Addison," he wasn't taking my apology well.

"I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late," I tried again, "I know for some reason I'm not supposed to ask questions," I sighed defeated, "But she's my Mom! She's all I've got, have you ever loved someone so much you'd break all the rules for them?"

"Yes," he didn't have to think about it for long, "Once," the green eyes from the memory ran through my head again and I couldn't place where I had seen them before but they seemed so similar. Was this the girl that Johanna had told me he was in love with? "That was a very powerful spell," he collected himself before standing up, "Have you been practicing it?"

"No?" I stood up as well, "I've never done it before,"

"And you used wandless magic earlier," he added narrowing his eyes at me. I had found long ago that my wand was more of a place to focus the magic than to preform it on small things, I was pretty good at blocking spells and casting a few without the white wand in my hand.

"Sometimes," I agreed.

"You'd let me know right?" he dropped all signs of the Professor Snape I knew in class and became the Severus that has spent the few days before term with Johanna and I, "If something was wrong, if...you felt like you were out of control?"

"Yes," I wasn't sure what he was asking but I knew he'd be the one I'd go to.

"Go get some sleep Addi,"

His memories passed through my brain one more time, "Sirius is an asshole, I like you much better," I smiled before pressing a kiss to his clammy forehead. But I couldn't forget about the mirror of my own eyes right before I had been pushed out.

"Ace," I rolled my eyes as I came out onto the main corridor towards the common room. "Out of bed after hours huh?"

"I had a meeting,"

"Oh really?" he smirked, "Do I know him?" he pulled out a pad from his pocket and started writing something down.

"Do you mind? I'm tired,"

"Now you've got another meeting," he handed me the paper before his smirk spread even larger.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I read the paper one more time, "You're a prefect you can't give me detention!" I shoved his little puffed out chest with an open hand.

"This says I can," he pointed to a patch on his chest that said Inquisitorial Squad.

"What even is that?" I raised an eyebrow at him, I had never heard of such a squad since I started Hogwarts.

"This means I can give you a detention whenever I want, and...if I play my cards right, I can have you serve it however I please," he began circling me like a lion watching a gazelle. Or in our case maybe a snake watching a mouse just buying it's time before it pounced. "Unless you want to tell me where you've been,"

I knew I wasn't supposed to say anything about my extra lessons and there was a part of me that doubted after what had gone down between Severus and I that he would give me a pass to his favorite student.

"That's what I thought,"He leaned in closer to me, "I'll see you tomorrow night then," I narrowed my eyes at him before ripping up the paper he had given me dropping it on the ground in front of his feet. "10 points from Slytherin for littering," he was having too much fun.

"Oh fuck off," I started back down the path, "You're a slytherin too!" I said to him knowing he was following me.

"That's right," he grabbed my arm turning me around before I could pull it out of his grasp. "15 points to Slytherin for looking good enough to eat," this time as I walked away he didn't follow me.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Is anyone liking pr reading this?

What should happen next? I'm pretty sure this is going to be a Dark Draco themed story but everything could change. I stopped writing this for a while and missed it so I started up again and I've got a pretty good bit of the story planned out in my head.

BTW I own nothing Harry Potter


	9. Chapter 9

"We've got to stop meeting like this," I sat down on the library bench, "People will start talking," Hermione looked over at me, she was so engrossed in her book that she didn't realize anyone was watching her until I was beside her;I dropped ten years of yearbooks on the wooden table in front of us.

"What are you hoping to find in those?" she watched me as I began flipping through pages of the book I knew contained my Mother and Severus. The eyes of the redheaded girl had bothered me all last night, every time I shut my eyes I saw them, but I couldn't place them so I knew that this would hold the answers.

"I'm looking for somebody,"

"You said you didn't know if he went to Hogwarts or not," she allowed the parchment she had been working on to roll shut.

"Somebody else," I began telling her about bits and pieces of Snape's memories, leaving out the fact that he had been teased.

"Harry's mom," she said as I stopped on the picture of the girl who I had seen, even in the black and white photo I could tell how green her eyes were. God, Snape was in love with Lily Potter? Who I also knew was very much dead.

"And that?" I asked seeing the boy whose arm Johanna was draped on.

"That's Lupin," he had changed a lot since high school, I had seen him a few times at the Order and he was always very kind to me, neither him nor Johanna had given up the fact that they had dated. "And he saw all of these?"

"Maybe because I brought it up?"

"Before you cast a spell on him," she gave me a crazy look, "that is a very strong spell,"

"So I've been told," I slammed the book shut. The mystery of the green eyed girl now was over and I didn't know why it wasn't obvious, Harry had exactly her eyes.

"So I've done some more digging," Hermione pulled a different parchment out of her bag; I should of known she wouldn't give up.

"Of course you have," I smiled at her and watched her eyes light up.

"I gave up on the Tom thing for the moment and decided to focus on what I could find out about your Mom,"

"There is another unsolved mystery to me," I started to look over the paper pulling out one of my own.

"Obviously you knew she was a Ravenclaw, she had amazing grades actually," she looked almost jealous as she looked over what she had jotted down on the paper. "She was a catcher for the Quidditch team,"

"My Mom played quidditch?" I was more shocked then her, when I had joined Horned Serpents team as a beater she just about gave birth to a hippogriff. "Head girl," she continued, "But she just about lived in detention, along with Johanna, she was connected to the Marauders...,"

"Who?" I felt my nose wrinkle in confusion.

"A group of gryffindor boys that had a certain knack for trouble,"

"Sirius?" I asked and she nodded.

"As you know she became a healer..then everything about her disappears like she fell off the earth, there isn't even a record of you being born,"

"I'm hers, I look exactly like her," I quickly spit out, not sure what she was suggesting.

"I'm not saying that," she put a cold hand on mine. "I'm saying when she had you, it wasn't in a hospital or on record,"

"So, we have nothing,"

"Well, that is what I thought, so I started going the other way.." she looked over her paper again, "Parker is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight,"

"So we've always been pure-bloods?" I had no clue about anyone else in the family, not even my Mother's parents.

"Well, you could have half-bloods and still be in the 28, but no muggle marriages or muggle borns,"

"So we know Tom wasn't muggle born,"

"Did you know your line goes back to Merlin? Even though I think half of Slytherin's does," she added taking away the bit of pride I had felt when she informed me.

"Well you know they say the 28 are a bunch of imbreeders," I laughed trying to lighten the mood, I saw on her list she had a few other last names written down.

 _Black_

 _Bulstrode_

 _Gaunt_

 _Greengrass_

 _Longbottom_

 _Malfoy_

 _Ollivander_

 _Parker_

"What is that?"

"A list of a few more," I recognized all but one of the names. I quickly wrote them down on a spare piece of parchment.

"Gaunt?"

"That is for another project," she let the paper go and it rolled up immediately almost like she was hiding something.

"What Tom does Harry know?"

"I've got to go, I'm going to be late," she didn't even pack up her stuff before she left, just threw it under her arm and went away. I looked back over the list I wrote and the name Gaunt before I began looking through the year books again.

"Trying to find a man Ace?" the bench beside me shifted under his weight. I did like Hermione had and let go of the bottom of the parchment letting it roll shut. "Glad to see I made the cut,"

"I'm working on something, if you must know," I started shutting the yearbooks I had laid out all around me.

"On the 28?" Figured he would know exactly what it was on first glance.

"Yeah, Problem?"

"Everyone on the list goes to the school, why don't you ask us rather than looking through yearbooks," he went back to having no emotion on his face, he wasn't asking in malice or to make fun of me, for the first time in a while Malfoy was just asking a question.

"Well...maybe I don't want them to know,"

"You're on the list too Parker,"

"Well, technically I might not be," I said quickly picking up the books to put them back and before I knew it Malfoy grabbed them out of my hand carrying them back to where they belonged.

"What do you mean?" he asked while I followed him.

"My Mom is a Parker, I don't know about my Father," he used his wand to put the books on the top shelf, which was as slick and sophisticated looking as he was, no special designs or texture; it didn't need it.

"Well, unless he was a Mudblood or a Muggle you're still on the list," I didn't jump or act surprised at the word, hell it was the password to our common room and according to Daphne it always had been.

"I highly doubt it," I didn't know why I took offense to his question, I doubted very much that mom would be with either, she had quite a bit to say on both subjects. I wouldn't out right say she was prejudice but..she also wasn't accepting of anyone but 'Pure Magic'.

"I can help you with this...project," he crossed his arms and leaned back against the bookshelf.

"No thanks, I've got it covered Malfoy,"

"Okay Ace," there was that smirk again, "I'll see you tonight,"

"For what?" I questioned him feeling my nose scrunch in confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Detention,"

"You can't be serious about that!" I shoved his arm a little.

"Very, see you tonight 7 common room," he leaned in closely and bent a little so he was right in front of my face, his eyes were calm today, nothing but a storm cloud rolling in. He kept the smirk on his face "There is something about you Ace," he was whispering but it sounded like the words echoed off my brain. He leaned in even closer so I could smell his scent all around me and I could of sworn he was going to kiss me and my brain was trying to decided if I should of put some chapstick on this morning or punch him right in the face but all he did was reach out to push a piece of dark hair behind my ear and turn away. "Oh and Ace?" he didn't turn back towards me just kept walking. "Wear a Jacket,"

* * *

I couldn't get over having Malfoy in my face like that and not being more than prepared to punch him in the face, it should have been a natural reaction but all I did was stand there like a fish out of water; I wasn't sure why he held my attention so much, since I had seen him in Diagon Alley that day.

"Where have you been all day?" Daphne asked as I sat down beside her at dinner, "You look like you've seen a ghost," The bloody baron took that moment to float by our table.

"Everyday," both of us laughed at that. "I was in the library,"

"What was your Ravenclaw ass doing in the library on a saturday,"

"Hey!" I snapped at her stealing the last roll within reach off her plate. "If I was in Ravenclaw I wouldn't be your best friend," I smirked remembering her introducing me to the girls at that party a few weeks ago.

"Fire Whiskey was involved, I wasn't speaking truthfully,"

"We had been there for like 15 minutes..you hadn't drank that much," it was a constant bickering game between us that we loved.

"I'm drinking that in though.." Zabini and Malfoy came into the Great Hall with both Crabbe and Goyle following them like usual.

"Which one do you want?" I questioned her shoving her with my shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" she didn't take her eyes off Zabini as he smirked at her.

"Goyle then?" that drew her attention away from them and we both broke out in laughter again. "I still don't understand why you two don't just date,"

"We aren't daters..." she had tried to explain to me many times why they weren't together; an explanation I really hadn't understood but if it worked for them. They both would flirt with anyone that walked how would they be in a serious relationship? But when it mattered I knew Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini would find each other in chaos. "Why aren't you and Malfoy dating?" she directed the question at me.

"Because I don't know him, and I'm not interested," but I couldn't help but look at the end of the table where they had taken a seat remembering what had happened in the library.

"Sure you're not," she laughed. "Someone else is watching you too!" I followed her eyes and saw that Harry Potter was watching me as usual but he didn't watch me the same way Blaise and Daphne watched each other he was staring me down watching my every move, like at any moment I was going to turn into a werewolf and eat the people around me instead of the food on my plate. "It can't be good to have the golden boy watch you like that,"

"What is he going to do? Tell his dead parents on me?" I instantly regretted the words as they left my mouth, I had no clue where that had come from, both my parents could very well be dead.

"Damn," she smirked at me; of course she would be proud of me.

"I've got detention tonight...get this shit Malfoy gave it to me," after she laughed at my misery for a moment she spoke.

"That new squad for the bitch in pink?" she looked over at where Umbridge sat, she was never eating she was always just watching everyone, clearly she was eating somewhere she became more toad like everyday.

"Why is he in that anyways?"

"Because you keep your enemies close,"

"Umbridge?"

"If he's helping her, she isn't watching him,"

"Watching him do what?" She dropped the smirk on her face at that question and quickly started moving food around on her plate. Over the last few weeks I had learned quite a bit about Daphne's life, it kept me from having to talk about mine. I knew she grew up with Zabini, Malfoy and company since they were born and that their parents were all involved with each other in one way or another either business or friendship. I also had heard the other things mumbled around the school, I knew all Slytherins were thought of as Death Eaters and assholes alike. Part of me didn't know what to believe, I hadn't known them for very long but I hadn't seen any questionable activities other than their knack to pick on others and party; besides part of me thought if it really was Voldemort who had my Mother and these people I was surrounded by really were a part of his following maybe someone would slip up and let me know where she was.

* * *

"You ready?" Draco was leaning against the entrance of the girls dorm waiting on me promptly at 7. I was surprised to see him in much more casual attire than usual, his dress pants had been swapped in for a nice fitting pair of black jeans along with an emerald green t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket and his black converses looked more beat up than the white ones I was wearing.

"I can't believe I have to serve detention with you," I signed as I slipped on my own olive green jacket.

"Well I can arrange to have it done with Umbridge if you'd like," he smirked and I felt the tingle at the back of my hand from her last detention and moved further towards him, "That is what I thought," he didn't say anything else as he started walking expecting me to follow. We walked through the castle and out the back entrance.

"Where are we going Malfoy?"

"Just come on Ace," he didn't turn back to me just walked with purpose, eventually he lead to me out the qudditch pitch.

"Quidditch?" I questioned him as we walked into the mens dressing room and then stepped out onto the pitch.

"I need to practice and you need to serve detention," he nodded his head in the direction of a box of supplies and two brooms. "You can help,"

"You're a seeker, how am I going to help with that?"

"And you're a beater.." he handed me the small beaters club. He opened the small snitch doors and it quickly flew out catching his attention and cutting off his word.

"So you want me to hit bludgers at you?" I felt a smile meet my face as he nodded, "I can do that," he took off on his broom a few moments later. I hadn't been on a broom since my mom went missing, I hadn't done anything normal since that day it happened, and flying around hitting bludgers out of the sky and towards Malfoy almost felt normal it didn't matter that it was just us out there and that it had started raining pretty hard; I'd never admit it to him but it was probably one of the best days since I had come to Hogwarts I barely was thinking about my Mom or who Tom was, it was just me, a club, and Malfoy.

"Damn Ace," He yelled as he flipped his broom upside down to avoid getting knocked out by a bludger.

"You told me to try and hit you!" I used his own smirk against him.

"I didn't know you were actually good," he used one hand to push back his soaking hair.

"Don't ever underestimate me," I let him know as I hit another towards him and it soared right past his head.

"Noted," he had a genuine laugh, one I had never heard before it wasn't a vindictive or taunting laugh it was real and not very Malfoy it almost had a snort to it and I could help but laugh back.

Thunder started rolling in over the black lake and a few of the squids that had beached themselves headed back in catching my attention.

"ACE!" he yelled and I quickly turned back to him, hitting another bludger before it knocked me off my already slick broom from the rain. Soon after I hit the bludger Malfoy caught the snitch before he let it go again starting his practicing all over again.

"We've got to get back," Malfoy yelled after a while, I wasn't sure how long we had been out playing, I even tried to catch the snitch a few time and I was completely unsuccessful. I nodded agreeing with him, and both of us touched down. "Are you going to try out for the team?" he questioned while both of us watched the bludgers flying in the air.

"Nope," I didn't even need to think about it, all the mysteries going on in my life came back to me as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"You know Flint will let you in," he continued not listening to me, but his eyes were still on the bludgers, knowing they were going to dive bomb us soon and we'd have to catch them to put them away. "You're good Ace,"

"I know," I smiled watching as one started to fall towards me, and I began running backward to cut it off, soon it chased me and I allowed it to fall into my arm knocking me onto the soggy ground; laying on top of it until I had full control of it. "You good Malfoy?" I questioned walking over to the crate for the supplies.

"I'm good at a lot of things," I looked over at him and of course he was smirking, his eyes had the silver slits in them again sparkling with mischief. Before I could respond the bludger came and unexpectedly knocked him over.

"Yeah, all except quidditch," I laughed watching him fight with the ball before putting it securely in the crate.

"See tonight wasn't that bad was it?" he grabbed the broom from my hand and put them back where we had found them. "I shouldn't have to give you detention to make you go on a date with me,"

"This wasn't a date," I informed him leading the way back towards the castle. "It was detention,"

"Then go on a date with me, Hogsmeade," I wasn't sure if he was asking or not.

"I'm probably not going to Hogmead," I informed him.

"Everyone goes," he fell into step with me.

"I'm not everyone Malfoy,"

"I'm starting to learn that Ace,"

* * *

AN: What do you think? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

"What is she doing here Hermione?" I heard Harry ask as everyone was preparing for his little Defense class.I didn't really know many of the people surrounding me that called themselves Dumbledore's Army, maybe a hand few. I couldn't hear what her response back to him was as Ginny and Luna sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Still have those Nargels I see," Luna airy voice always brought a smile to my face she was like watching baby kittens play with string but there was also a glint in her eye that you could tell she had power to use if she wanted.

"Really Luna?" Ginny asked, I hadn't seen her since we came back to Hogwarts and I couldn't say I was upset about it, something about her made me leery the way she hung on every word Harry said.

"Oh yes, her head is full of them," Luna didn't understand that sarcasm in Ginny's words, "Not to fear though, it is very simple to remove them," she clutched onto her necklace that she had showed me on the train.

"Great," Ginny let her shoulders fall and was hunched over as a black haired Ravenclaw made their way over to Harry smiling and hugging him in a hello, "Cho is here," Harry's cheeks instantly turned bright red in a blush watching her going to sit with a few other Ravenclaws.

"Okay," Harry spoke to all of us after the blood rushed back out of his cheeks, "Today we are going to work on our patronus some more!" everyone erupted into some kind of reaction either good or bad. "Find a partner and begin," Hermione quickly came up to me as Ginny and Luna locked arms.

"Want to give it a go," she asked almost looking shy.

"Sure, I've never tried it before," I shrugged my shoulders and followed her over to the corner.

"I've never been able to do one," she put her head down as she admitted it to me.

"Okay, now like we were practicing before," Harry spoke to the group, "First you've got to think of your happiest thought," Hermione shut her eyes across from me, Luna smiled beside us, and I stood there blank; trying to think my happiest thought, I wasn't even sure what that was. Harry continued to speak about the steps but I was still trying to think. Soon a blue stag flew out of the end of Harry's wand as he demonstrate.

"You ready?" Hermione asked after Harry told us to practice.

"Um, yup," I noticed a few eyes were on me, maybe because I was the new comer in the group? Or the only Slytherin I hadn't decided. Hermione went first and after a few tries and only receiving blue smoke out of the end of her wand she grunted in frustration.

"You try," I tried thinking of anything happy, but all the things in my mind were playing tricks on me, I could only think of the negative, and all the things I thought made me happy had just made my life neutral. Not even thinking about the blue of the horned serpent staring at me did anything for me, nothing at all came out of my wand after a few minutes of trying, "It's okay, it's your first time!" Hermione tried to assure me while other people's patronus ran around us. It was one of the only spells that I hadn't been able to do after just a few moments of thought or practice. We practiced for a few more minutes and nothing happened for either of us before Harry had us practice dueling and blocking spells, something Hermione and I were both good at and soon we had a small crowd around us.

"Okay, that is it for the day," Harry announced, "You all did great," Everyone grouped back up, speaking to their friends and I just stood there like a fish out of water, failure to produce a patronus already taunting me. I didn't feel like staying and speaking to anyone in the group so I grabbed my bag out of the pile in the corner and headed toward the door of the mysterious room Hermione had led me to earlier. "Addison!" It took me a moment, barely anyone at the school had called me that, it was usually my last name. It took a second to realize it was Harry who had said my name and soon he was following me down the regular Hogwarts hall.

"Hey," I tried to smile at Harry but my face wouldn't make one.

"It's okay," I stopped and looked at him. "Some people can't make one," anger started nibbling at the back of my spine. Harry wasn't giving me a keep practicing or it takes people more than one day, it was a 'welp maybe you can't make one'

"I'll make one," I informed him narrowing my eyes, not adding the fact that I just had to figure out what was a happy memory. A smile,I couldn't make,spread across his face and I waited for another rude comment.

"I know you will," I shook my head and started down the hall again, "Addi!" he yelled, "It doesn't have to be the happiest of memories, just one that makes you feel different than the rest,"

"What is yours then?" I turned back towards him.

"Finding out I was a wizard," a moment I'd never have, I was raised knowing I was a witch. "I'll see you," he turned back towards the room that the wall that would produce a door as he got closer and I started towards the great hall for lunch.

"Where you going?" Marcus Flint broke me out of my own mind trying to think of a happy memory, grabbing my bag off my shoulder for me.

"Lunch," I said like it was the most obvious thing, what else would I be going to the Great Hall in the afternoon for.

"Malfoy tells me you're a damn good beater,"

"I am," I finally found a smile, or more of a smirk.

"Well practice starts Tuesday night,"

"I'm not interested," I had too many things going on at the moment, for some reason Hermione wanted me to take Harry's little power trip class, extra classes with Snape and all the while trying to figure out what is going on with my parents.

"Please, one of our beaters are as useless as boogers from a troll," discust shown across my face at his comparison.

"I really don't have time Flint, but thank you for the offer," I reached for my bag but he held it away from me.

"It's my last year here, I want to make sure it's a damn good one, and for that I need the best beater,"

"You haven't even seen me play!"

"If you get a compliment from him..." he paused, "about your skills then you're in, besides he'll be captain next year,"

"Flint I really appreciate the offer..." I began again and we stepped through the large double doors of the hall.

"Great! See you Tuesday!" he cut me off handing me my bag and headed over to where most of the guys sat, leaving me standing in the doorway with my mouth gapped open.

"Well don't just stand there," I recognized Daphne's voice behind me as she locked her arms with mine and we were moving again.

"Flint just basically forced me onto the Quidditch team," I informed her taking our usual seat.

"My Mother says Quidditch is barbaric," she said filling up her plate, "I think it's fun,"

"You play?" I questioned her.

"Of course not," a wicked smile went across her face, "Not on a team," I had never met Mrs. Greengrass but by the way Daphne described her I could almost picture her perfectly in my head, and I knew her oldest daughter playing quidditch with the boys and getting covered in sweat and dirt would have her withering in embarrassment. My Mom wasn't as fancy as I imagined hers and she about broke out in dragon pox.

* * *

Tuesday came around too quickly, classes were crazier than ever as we prepared for our O.W.L.S and Umbridge was making everyone's life hell, she just about followed us all day to different classes taking notes on teachers; an annoyance that had made Snape so much more fun over the last few nights Harry and I were practicing, it was almost unbearable.

"There she is," I came out onto the pitch, I had been waiting in the girls dressing room waiting on the other players but none of them were around after I changed into the uniform Flint had given me earlier so I figured they were on the field. I was upset to realize there wasn't any girls out there either.

"Crabbe, you're out! Leave your uniform in your locker," Flint smirked at larger boy, and the rest of them snickered along with Goyle who seemed to be his best friend. Crabbe gave me a wicked glare before heading towards the boy's dressing room.

"Um.." I began but didn't really know what I was going to say, I couldn't quit because of being the only girl that would only make me look dumb, even though I hadn't agreed to play anyways, I had been tricked. Malfoy had been keeping his distance this week, probably because he knew I was mad at him for telling Flint about our little detention together, and about my beater qualifications.

"GET EM' PARKER!" I heard someone in the stands yell and I smiled as I looked up and saw Daphne and Alice Flint; along with a few other Slytherins that came out to watch the practice. Pansy was also in the group cheering on Draco.

"See you've got a fan base already," Flint shook his head as he informed us before we began.

After practice I felt like my arms were going to fall off, Goyle was barely any help, he mostly followed Malfoy around the field and protected him while I had the rest. A few other members of the team were decent, but Malfoy and Flint were really the stand outs of the team, the keeper was shit, but that didn't matter Flint didn't let much get by. Of course once again in had started raining during the practice and when we landed down I sunk to my ankles in mud before a hand wrapped around my arm stopping me from falling over.

"Nice game Ace," I looked over at Draco who for some reason wasn't sinking in the mud at all, probably Malfoy's had some special power of never getting dirty, he didn't look like he had been playing quidditch for hours, he looked like he did every morning after a long nights sleep.

"You too," I let my hair out of the tight pony tail it had been in after I was on sturdy feet, "The last one was a lucky catch though," I smirked, messing with him. Draco was actually very good, he had caught the snitch at least 14 times in the last few hours.

"I'm starving," he walked with me towards the girls dressing room, I wasn't sure if he was trying to make small talk or hoping I had some food in my bag.

"It's a long time till breakfast," I pulled back the curtain of the room before he grabbed my arm again.

"Meet me after?"

"Breakfast?" I gave him a crazy look, he knew we had class after.

"No," he smirked back, "After you change,"

"For what?" I asked confused, it was probably after 10 at night and I was more than ready to go to bed after I showered, the rain really had done nothing for me.

"You'll see Ace, where is your sense of adventure?"

"Fine, 5 minutes," I shook my head and went inside dropping the curtain behind me.

"You showed," Draco smirked as I walked up to him after changing.

"Against my better judgement," I informed him crossing my arms and watching him from under the hood of my jacket.

"Well come on then," he started walking towards the castle. I quickly caught up with him and then passed him on the path that had been beat down by being walked on for years.

"I'm sick of being lead everywhere," I informed him when he gave me a questioning look before shrugging his shoulders and pushing a few loose hairs back out of his face.

"You're going the wrong way Ace," he continued to smirk as we entered the castle and I started towards the common room, I slowed down and fell into step with him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned trying to keep up with him as he started down a corridor I wasn't familiar with. He didn't answer my question as he continued going; dumbly of course I followed. We finally stopped in front of a statue of a one eyed witch with a hump on her back.

"Do you trust me?" he asked holding his left hand that had a large ring on the pointer finger of what I assumed what the Malfoy crest. It took me a moment of hesitation weighing out the pros and cons of going with him before I grabbed onto his calloused hand and he spoke a password to the witch as she shifted reveling what looked like a slide.

"Where does this go?" I asked climbing up behind him but once again he didn't respond just smiled at me before letting himself fall down.

"Trust me Ace!" I heard his echoed voice after he disappeared from sight.

"Where does it go?" I asked again down into the darkness.

"To me," I shouldn't even be thinking about following him, the boy with the gray eyes was no one to me, I should be crawling into bed getting ready for classes tomorrow or working on the mystery of my parents but I knew that I was going down in the darkness. I took a deep breath before grasping my wand in my left hand tighter and allowing myself to slide down after Malfoy.

"Gotcha!" I felt hands grab me around my hips before I hit the ground and I opened my eyes to have his right in front of me, a smirk back on his face. "Come on," he held out his hand again for me to grab after I was securely on the ground.

We walked hand and hand for a while through the dark passageway the only light was from the tip of both of our wands, neither of us said much he was staring further down the path and I was taking in all the strange things we were passing. Finally the path came to an ending and we had to go through a trap door up above us.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade," he said following me out of the door and shutting it back into the ground. "My Father told me about that passageway back in my second year," I had no response as we went out into the streets and I finally understood why everyone was so excited at Hogsmeade weekend, it was beautiful the shops had candles in the large windows illuminating everything and the layer of snow caused our footsteps to crunch as we walked towards one of the only places that seemed to be open. Once we entered though the door that was under a Three Broomsticks sign did the heat hit us and I realized how cold my face had been. Most of the bar stools were filled up but that didn't seem to alarm Malfoy that we might be caught, surely if he knew about the path other people did too, but he just walked over to a table like he walked everywhere else; head held high like he owned the place, almost daring anyone to say anything to him and it elevated some of my fear of being caught. Malfoy moved my chair out for me before informing me that he would be back, leaving me in the dark corner table by myself. I began scanning the room and only saw a few faces I recognized, Marcus Flint was in the corner with some Ravenclaw I had seen him chasing around the school and I was pretty sure that the large grounds keeper was sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Butter Beer," Draco came back jumping me as he sat the golden drink down in front me, along with one for himself. "So tell me Ace," he began.

"Tell you about what?" I questioned wrapping my jacket more tightly around myself feeling the breeze from the windows.

"About you, your life, your parents," he was tapping his finger against the wooden table, the floating candles above us casting light on the ring from earlier and now I could see that it has multiple small emerald stones all around the crest itself.

"There is nothing really to say," I replied before taking a sip of my drink, licking the foam off my upper lip. "I'm just me,"

"And them?" he asked watching me, his eyes were clouded over again, like a storm was rolling in.

"What about yours?" I snapped back, not sure why he was pushing me on the one subject I knew nothing about.

"Not much to say about them," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are they in love?" I didn't know why I asked that, I had heard more gossip about exactly who his parents were since day one, I heard they were cold and horrible people and they raised their son to be exactly the same way, I heard they were death eaters and murderers.

"Yes, very much," he answered without any question in his voice, "That much I am sure of,"

A woman with an apron and a large bunch of ginger hair pulled into a bun sat down a large pile of fries in front of us interrupting our conversation.

"Are yours in love?" he asked not looking at the food just kept staring at me.

"I'd like to think so, but I very much doubt it,"

* * *

AN: Is anyone enjoying this story? Let me know what you think? What should happen next?

PS I own nothing Harry Potter


	11. Chapter 11

"You little minx," Daphne slipped down onto the bench beside me at breakfast. "Out with Malfoy all hours of the night,"

"It was nothing," I assured her, spreading jam onto my last slice of toast. "And where were you?"

When I had gotten back from Hogsmeade last night Daphne was no where to be found; her messed up bed was the only sign that she had been in the dorm at all last night.

"Zabini was helping me with a..charms project." she didn't make eye contact as she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and grabbed a goblet for pumpkin juice.

"We don't have a project in Charms," I informed her feeling my smirk spread across my face.

"This isn't about m..." she began but her attention was drawn to the front of the great hall as Draco walked in, looking like he had just gotten out of bed, messed up collar, with his white blond hair disheveled; following behind was Pansy who looked exactly the same way. "That little whore,"

I felt just a small pang in my chest as I looked the two over and his gray eyes met mine, only to have him drop his gaze and head towards Zabini. The length of the Slytherin table looked one of two ways, either towards me at one end of the table or him at the other.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Daphne snapped when the glances didn't stop.

"Thanks," I muttered not noticing I was spinning the butter knife in my hand until Pansy's eyes locked on it her eyes following along with the silver utensil.

* * *

"Don't worry, you won't be front page news for long," Ginny Weasley sat down beside me at my usual place in the library later that afternoon. The truth was, I wasn't worried about it, Draco Malfoy was nothing but an annoyance who was stopping me from making progress towards figuring out what was really going on in my life, even if I hated to admit that he was a fun annoyance.

"News travels fast huh?" I rolled my eyes, turning the page in the book I had found ,trying to find more information out about the Gaunts, the only name I couldn't find creeping in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Dean and I saw you last night, at the Three Broomsticks," So the Slytherin's weren't the only ones who knew about the passageway. "Draco is a fowl git,"

"Look, thanks! But I'm not going to lose any sleep over it," I smiled up at her, trying to sugar coat my thick words, hoping she'd catch the hint and take off.

"And don't worry about Harry either," she added, "He'll come around, you're one of us now,"

"Ginny?" I questioned at she turned to leave, "Do you know anyone named Tom? Someone Harry might not want to talk about?" her eyes grew twice the size as normal as she swallowed hard.

"Your eyes," she muttered trying to take another step putting her back to me as well.

"It has to do with my Mom, please Ginny," I stood up as well. "You could help me save her,"

"Riddle, Harry knows a Tom Riddle," she took off like her beat up sneakers were on fire, making a noise that almost sounded like a cry.

"Riddle. Riddle," I muttered not finding the need to write it down. After all the hunting I had done I hadn't once came across the name. Quickly I began pulling down year books not knowing how far back to go.

"Ms. Parker, are you planning on tearing the whole library apart?" Severus's sharp voice jumped me while I was attempting to hover the last twenty years above my head.

"If need be," I turned towards him the books dropping around us with large thuds but neither of us jumped.

"What may I ask are you looking for?" he kicked out his foot knocking over the pile to read the covers, "Or who?"

"Answers,"

"Don't go putting your nose where it doesn't belong Addison," he hissed quiet enough only the two of us could hear.

"Who is Tom Riddle?" his dark eyes only blinked once, almost a convincing answer as he raised his shoulders in the same way Johanna and I did.

"Never heard of him," Severus Snape was lying again. "I'll see you in class tonight,"

* * *

"Ace you just can't hide in here forever," I rolled my eyes as Draco came up behind me in the common room later that day. I had spent most of the afternoon trying to find more information on the Riddles and had come up empty handed; but at least I had a name to dig into now.

"I'm not exactly hiding," I pointed around me. I was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch with some transfiguration homework laid out on the table in front of me.

"It's Sunday," he leaned over taking my scroll as I tried to grab it back from him. "Worry about homework Monday,"

"Give it back Malfoy,"

"Okay," he smirked opening up his leather jacket and placing it in the inner pocket made for his wand, "First thing tomorrow morning,"

"It's due Monday!" I snapped back as his ghostly white hand came down in front of me.

"Come on,"

"No, I've got to meet up with Snape soon," I informed him still not taking his hand.

"Trust me Ace," he gave his hand another small shake.

"Where are we going?"

"Are you scared?" It didn't take me but a second to grab his warm hand only to have him pull me up off the ground. "Atta girl,"

"I'm not a hippogriff," I snatched my hand back.

"That I'm sure of," he quickly looked me up and down before turning towards the entrance. "I've got something I want to show you," I huffed as once again I allowed someone to lead the way. He lead me down a familiar path and before long I realized he was leading me towards the room the D.A met in.

"Is this where we are going?"

"Yeah, think about it,"

"About what?" I felt my face squish up in confusion.

"This is the room of requirements, it will become anything you need it to be," When I had been there previously I had assumed it was just a hidden room made for dueling practice. According to Draco it was that way because Harry wanted it that way.

"I need answers," I muttered before closing my eyes and thinking about the room, shortly after I felt Draco put his hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to a simple doorway in the stone wall.

"Damn Ace, this is what you wanted?" we walked into the room and it looked like our attic did, a bunch of junk strewed everywhere.

"I think it's broken," I left him in the middle of the rubble and started walking through the small path the room had left us.

"This is just the inner working of your mind," I heard him chuckle and was almost upset that I couldn't see his face.

"Scary isn't it?" I smiled looking at all the junk.

"Just not what I expected," he muttered, I could hear him shuffling around. "What kind of answers is this giving you?"

"What?"

"You said you needed answers in the hallway,"

"I was working on a transfiguration project when you kidnapped me,"

"Skip the shit Ace,"

"Why do you call me that Malfoy?" a large item with a blanket in front of me stopped me on my path.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"And how do you know that isn't the truth?" I reached up pulling the blanket down off a large gold mirror only half listening to him. I was shocked by what was in front of me, of course as expected there was a mirrored image of me but the dark eyes behind me is what stole my breath away. My Mother,dressed in what I had last seen her in the day I left for Ilvermorny; her hair was pulled up in a large curly knot and her slim face was not changing, she was just staring at me, looking me right in my blue eyes, blinking.

"Ace?" I heard him behind me and expected to see him in the mirror but what was behind me was a sort of shadowed man he was tall and thin but in some way he was overpowering both my mothers reflection and mine, giving me a smothering feeling. Moving in closer to the mirror it looked like I could reach right in, grab my Mom and pull her into my chest, but the only thing my hand met was the cool glass. "Ace!" This time it wasn't a question as he pulled me from my trance.

"Do you see her?" I asked quickly turning towards him.

"Who?" he asked squinting at the mirror. Turning back to the mirror I expected to see only me again but she was still there, watching me, along with the shadowed man.

"My Mom," I pointed at her in the mirror.

"I don't see anyone but us Ace," He moved in closer still watching the mirror and I was more surprised that I still didn't see him in the reflection.

"Malfoy!" I snapped finally putting my back to the mirror.

"Addison!" he calmly answered. I wasn't sure if he had ever said my name before.

"Am I loosing it?" I questioned in no more than a whisper keeping my eyes on him as he looked over my shoulder and into the mirror again.

"I don't think so," he started rubbing his lower arm repeatedly keeping his eyes on the mirror.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Honestly I was hoping you'd want to snog a bit," and in the blink of an eye the room had changed and turned into a room that resembled the common room with a velvet hunter green couch.

"Really?" The mirror was no longer behind my back. He let out another laugh before the room shifted again, now two couches were on either side of us.

"Relax Ace, you spend too much time in the library, I'm beginning to believe you were sorted in the wrong house," he flopped back on one of the couches crossing his legs at the ankles and putting his arms behind his head.

"I would of chose Ravenclaw," I informed him sitting down on the edge of the other couch.

"Well that isn't who you are," he took a deep breath and the bottom of his shirt lifted up showing off his toned stomach.

"What did the hat say to you?"

"What hat?"

"How about the only hat around here that talks," I slid back on the couch and pulled up my legs to sit Indian style.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"It said Slytherin before old Mcgonagall took her hand off it;What did it tell you?"

"Nothing important,"

"Everything that damn hat says is important, otherwise it wouldn't talk,"

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Parker," I shrieked as Professor Dumbledore came up from behind me two nights after I had first discovered the mirror. "I thought you might be in here,"

"Where is she?" I questioned the elderly wizard, not looking away from the mirror.

"The mirror doesn't tell you that," his reflection didn't show; just me, mom and the shadowed man. "It shows the deepest most desperate desire of your heart,"

"I show not your face, but your hearts desire," I whispered, I had stared at the words across the top for hours trying to figure out what it had said.

"You see your Mother because you wish to know where she is,"

"And him?" I wasn't the least bit surprised that he knew what I saw in the mirror.

"You wish to figure out who he is,"

"Draco didn't see anything but us," Dumbledore began stroking the bottom of his long gray beard.

"The happiest man in the world would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is," he seemed to be watching his own reflection, his eyes focused somewhere else along the cool glass then where mine were.

"Then why does he see me too?"

"That remains a mystery, but this mirror will not supply you with answers," I felt his thin hand on my shoulder. "You better get off to bed, I believe Professor Umbridge is looking for rule breakers," he allowed me one final look before leading me towards the exit.

"Professor?"

"Yes Ms. Parker," He asked as we walked side by side down the hallway.

"Who is Tom Riddle,"

"A shadow of who he is now," he turned off towards the large gargoyle that guarded his office."Goodnight Ms. Parker,"

* * *

AN: I know it has been forever since I updated, but I'm getting a second wind about this story so I decided to post it!

Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

I had been looking for information on Tom Riddle for more than a week and had come up just about empty handed. All I had been able to scrounge up was that he was a Slytherin and he had attended school almost 50 years before my mother even set foot on platform 9 ¾; he was only noted for having an award for special services to the school.

"The golden boy is watching you again," Daphne flopped down on the bench beside me at breakfast grabbing a handful of food off my plate before fixing her own plate.

"He's always watching me," I informed her not feeling the need to look over in his green eyes.

"Better watch out," she got close and whispered, " people who get too close to him end up dead,"

Hogwarts wasn't without its rumors, just because they spoke in an accent didn't mean they were proper. Harry had left behind a bread crumb trail of mysteries and bodies wherever he went; his latest happened to be a Hufflepuff last year by the name of Cedric Diggory; his claim, that Voldemort had killed him, which caused a riff between him and most of the other students at school. I, of course hadn't been here to voice my own opinion or to see any of the Triwizard tournament but I knew that my Mother currently was in the care of Lord Voldemort.

"I'm not too concerned," I rolled my eyes finally looking at him and noticing a bit of pumpkin juice dribble down his chin. Whatever extra ordinary power Harry had he was keeping it hidden.

"I'll have him one day," she smirked and I could swear she licked her bottom lip watching him.

"I think you'll have to get in line," I nodded my head over at the youngest Weasley girl who so far had been the only bit of help I could get.

"She doesn't even know she's in the back of the line," For the first time I realized multiple girls at the different tables kept their eyes on the boy who lived. "Word is he's taking Cho Chang to Hogsmeade today,"

Today was of course Valentines day and also Hogsmeade weekend.

"How charming," I didn't know much about the Ravenclaw girl, and hadn't even seen the two of them talking to each other.

"Of course Zabini and I are going together, but we are all meeting for lunch,"

"I don't think.." I began to tell her I wasn't going but she quickly cut me off.  
"Of course you're going," just as the worlds left her mouth a body slid in beside me and it took all my strength not to roll my eyes.

"Ready then Ace?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going?"

"You keep saying it but none of us are listening," Zabini added in as he reached out to offer his arm to Daphne who was still shoving food in her mouth.

"See you at lunch," she smiled, tapped her lips with her wand and a glossy sheen covered them along with a thick cat eye of liner atop her brown eyes.

"Malfoy,listen!" I tried to speak again but I was being pulled up by the blond at the same time as Harry stood up across the hall watching the two of us.

"It'll be fun Ace, we are going on an adventure"

"This is what you had in mind for fun?" I asked after the short walk to Hogsmeade, a much more scenic route than taking the underground tunnel behind the one eyes witch.

"You're not scared are you?"

"No, I don't think I'm scared of anything," I assured him as he pulled down the wire of the make shift fence so I could get over it, "Especially not a run down shack,"

"This is the Shrieking Shack,"

"Shrieking?" I raised an eyebrow as he stepped over the fence with his long legs and stopped to brush unseen dirt off his black jeans.

"It's haunted,"

"So is Hogwarts," I reminded him causing us both to laugh and against my better judgment I pulled my jacket around me tighter and walked beside him down the path.

"Malfoy, the door doesn't work," I stood on the decapitated porch and repeatedly tried to open the door, and even with the use of magic it didn't work.

"Of course it doesn't," he smirked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's too easy," he pulled out his wand and muttered a few words and a window which by all right should of been frozen shut slid up.

"Of course it is," I snapped at him before crawling in. "You take me to the finest places Malfoy,"

"You don't seem like a girl to be impressed by too much," he shrugged once inside,"So I'm not gonna put the effort in,"

"And so good with words too," A shack was putting it nicely, it looked like it was a swift wind away from falling over, but it didn't stop me from exploring.

"Did you get any further with your project?"

"What project is that?" I ran my hands down the deep claw marks that were in the cherry wood of the room we were in.

"On the 28," I felt his eyes on me.

"Oh that, yeah," I quickly lied, "Finished that a while ago,"

"And what did you find out?"

"That the 28 are all a bunch of prats! That is the world you all use isn't it?" I smiled at him.

"You're on that list Ace, be careful,"

Up a rickety staircase there was only one room, "Well where are the ghosts then?"

"What are you thinking Parker?" Malfoy leaned against the scratched up wall crossing his arms over his chest, causing his biceps to stretch out his jacket sleeve.

"That I was promised adventure,"

"Fuck it," he snarled before getting off the wall and pouncing my way, his soft lips pressed against mine in contrast to his calloused hands at the back of my neck pulling my head closer. If I had been smarter I would of pulled away, or at least fought it; but being pressed together with him in the shack, knowing the prying eyes of Hogwarts weren't spying us, my body betrayed me as I rested my hand against his hard chest. Kissing Draco Malfoy wasn't a good idea, I knew what they said about him; and honestly there wasn't much of me that didn't believe what they were saying. There was something about the way he crept about the castle, how he treated the girls around him, how he thought of himself; he may of not been on the dark side, but he was definitely on the gray side of things. We continued kissing for what felt like ten minutes but soon we were interrupted, thoughts started running through my mind a mile a minute.

The walk to the shrieking shack, searching for information on Tom Riddle, my first night at Hogwarts, my Mom's letter, it was all going too fast, like in Harry and I's class with Snape.

"Are you trying to get in my mind?" I shoved Draco away from me, how long had he been in there before I noticed? How did he know Legitements at all?

"Ace..."

"No, who are you?" I started down the stairs, much like the first time I ran back in Arizona.

"Addison listen!" he was right on my trail.

"What do you want?" he grabbed my hand and spun me around before I could get to the window we came in.

"Will you listen to me!"

"No! Do you know where my Mom is? Do you know who my Dad is?"

"No, I haven't seen her,"

"That wasn't all I asked," I pulled my hand out of his grasp, "Why did you try to get in my mind,"

"You shouldn't of noticed," he pushed his hair that had dared move out of place back, "Unless,"

"I've had practice, who is he?"

"He is someone you don't want to know, trust me,"

"I will never make that mistake again," I assured him before going out the window, and for some reason it hurt a little more when I didn't hear him call my name.

* * *

 **Then**

This wasn't the first time I had ran from him, and every time I got away I saw a little more clearly!

Every time I ran away I went to her house; the only person who I felt any remorse in losing.

"What happened this time?" Johanna asked as she opened her flat door, wrapping her warm arms around my cold body.

"I can't be with him," I held onto her a little tighter.

"Did he hurt you again?" she asked after letting go and moving me into the small living area. Tom had hurt me in many ways, each time he left a little more of a mental scar. I had started watching my back, not trusting the shadows in the corners or the bugs on the window; everything could be a spy, watching me to report back to him.

"I can't be with him," I repeated again; not having any other explanation as hot tears slid down my face.

"Annabel?" she asked questioning, grabbing onto my left hand that now showcased a large black onyx ring. "Tell me you didn't,"

"I thought I loved him, it was all a lie," at first I hadn't known why a great man like Tom Riddle had seen in me, now I knew it was all calculated, he had been watching me long before we had met. There was something dark in me he was dying to dig out; whatever that thing was it called to him, drew him to me like a moth to the flame.

"Come on, lets get you some dry clothes," No matter what happened Johanna was there for me, it didn't matter what I had done while I was gone, who I had hurt, what information I had she always opened the door for me.

And every morning I was always gone again.

* * *

AN: Let know know what you think!

What do you think should happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter was ignoring me, that much I was certain of; I had felt like I was literally tripping over his stare over the past few weeks, now it was like he was a ghost. We didn't even attend Occlumency training together anymore.

"Get aload of this shit," Daphne dropped a newspaper on the top of our potions table, "So Harry Potter does have a death wish," The name of the paper was one I hadn't seen before, _The Quibbler._

 _ **HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:**_

 _ **THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**_

 _ **AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**_

I quickly scanned the article that was laid in front of me before Severus began teaching the class, it seemed everyone around me was buzzing about the subject by the time I finished, and I couldn't help but crank my neck back to the table that Harry, Hermione and Ron usually filled but noticed the dark headed boy was missing. After I had finished Daphne reached out tapped it with her wand and mutter _"incendio,"_

"You don't believe him?" I felt a set of eyes burning a hole in the side of my cheek and wasn't surprised to see Malfoy's gray eyes watching me. We hadn't spoken since Hogsmeade, since he had tried to invade my mind; to what point I didn't know, and more to the riddle, how did he know how to read minds in the first place?

"Of course I do," for the first time Daphne didn't have any kind of smart remark or facial expression, alone was a spark of what I was nervous to admit was fear. "But he doesn't need to egg him on does he?" she leaned in more closely when she added the last part.

"As long as Dumbledore is here, he won't be," Hermione had assured me that much one afternoon in the library, after she read me the riot act for not attending D.A meetings anymore; apparently that was my only way to get in the good graces with the Golden boy.

"Of course then we wouldn't have to attend classes anymore," she sighed locking her fear away as Severus took the front of the class.

* * *

"And here I was thinking you were avoiding me,"

"Hermione said you've been looking for me," Harry rubbed the back of his neck, I had finally tracked him down after the Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff qudditch game, he was still in his uniform and was covered in mud up to his knees from walking on the wet pitch.

"I am," he continued to walk towards the changing room and I let out an audible sigh as I uncrossed my arms and started following him.

"Well talk," anger flared beneath my skin and I noticed I grit my teeth to keep from saying something I didn't truly mean.

"What do you know about Tom Riddle," that changed his walk and he quickly turned back towards me.

"What?" he asked almost like he didn't hear me.

"Tom Riddle?" I repeated, "What do you know about him?" Harry quickly reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me away from the main walkway as more Gryffindor followed.

"Has he been contacting you?" he looked concerned as he squeezed my arm a little tighter "You've got to keep doing Occlumency," I was more than positive this was the first time Harry had said more than three words to me voluntarily, let alone in a concerned tone.

"He hasn't," I finally pulled my arm out of his grasp. "I want to know who he is,"

"Listen Addison, you don't want to get mixed up in this," he pushed back his already messy hair, clearly not knowing what else to do with his hand now that I had snatched it off of me.

"I'm already mixed up in it," I tried to assure him, "I think..I'm related to him," House elves would have been jealous at the size of the eyes on Harry Potter's face as the words left my mouth. "My Mom, she left me a note, saying her and Tom," I began my story but was quickly cut off.

"Tom is a common name,"

"I know, but I've done some research and,"

"It could be anybody," he swapped his broom from one hand to the other.

"Ginny says,"

"Ginny is just a confused girl,"

"Who is he Harry?"

"No body you want to know," I got the same generic answer I had gotten from Draco.

"Listen, I will decide who I should know! I know he's got to be someone bad!" I raised my voice and couldn't help the angry tears that began running down my face! "I'm not stupid! Everyone that knows won't tell me, Johanna, Sirius, Severus hell even Dumbledore! If he is my Father.."

"Your _FATHER_?" Harry clearly didn't have sympathy for a crying girl, even if he didn't know they were angry tears. Harry quickly looked me over one more time before he locked eyes with mine, blue completely met green, we were almost in a stare down and neither of us would be willing to blink. "Of course," something had clicked for him that clearly hadn't for me.

"What is it?" I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe the tears away.

"That's why you can hear him, that's why he took her," Harry began backing up, "That's why you're in Slytherin,"

"Now would be the time to share!"

"And dating Draco Malfoy," it was not the time to argue that low blow, Malfoy and I were definitely not doing any sort of dating. "Why didn't I see it before,"

"See what?" I took a step closer only for him to back up further.

"And my scar has been tingling since you showed up," I looked up at his trade mark lightning bolt scar that lightly ran just under the tip of his disheveled bangs.

"Tell me," he shook his head like he was coming out of a trance, almost like he hadn't realized he was sharing all those things out load.

"Tom Riddle isn't alive anymore, and he hasn't been for a long time," my stomach dropped; of all the scenarios I had worked up in my head him being dead was never one of them. l spent all that time searching only to be met with a dead end, literally.

"How did he die?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, why had the name drawn so much fear in his eyes and Ginny's for him to simply be dead.

"He became something else," Now I was even more confused.

"How did you know him?"

"He is haunting us," Harry finally took that as his moment to leave. A moment too late, before the butt of my jeans were cold and wet against me, as I literally hit the ground putting the pieces together.

"Ace?" I didn't know how long I was sitting on the ground in the rain, all I knew was that the small shiver had turned into a full on teeth chatter and the crusted snow that was under me was now melted as I lost body heat.

"You knew," I accused as gray eyes were in front of me, sparking like a storm. "You knew he was my Dad,"

"Not here Ace, come on," he tried to lift me off the ground but I only protested.

"You knew! Does he have you watching me?"

"Addison!" I got off the ground and held my wand out at him.

"Let me see your arm," All the rumors were sparking in my head now, about the Malfoy's and their connection to Lord Voldemort, to Tom Riddle. He signed pulling up the sleeve on each arm of his jacket to the elbow; all I was met with was the pale arm I had seen many times.

"Come with me," he tried again.

"No," I backed up much like Harry had, but I kept my wand pointed at him, a prick was going up my arm just daring me to let out a spell. "Who else knows?"

"Knows what?"

"Don't play fucking stupid Malfoy," I retorted, "Tell me,"

"Me, Zabini and Flint, that's it,"

"He has you watching me, to what? Earn your spot?"

"Are we really going to do this now?" he now had his hand in his pocket which I'm sure was around the handle of his wand. But he didn't look away from me, Draco Malfoy wasn't scared of me.

"I'm getting out of here," I finally dropped my wand and pushed past the blond on the path towards Hogwarts.

"If you leave here he has you," I was almost surprised he was following, I didn't think he was the type to chase a girl down.

"If he wants me he'll just have you grab me,"

"Where are you going to go Ace?" We were almost to the common room before he spoke again.

"Like I'd tell you,"

My back hit the cold stone as Draco shoved my against it, keeping his hand behind my head so I didn't knock my brains out.

"You're going to stay, you're going to act like you don't know shit," I tried to reply but his cold hand covered my mouth, "And I'll keep telling him you don't know shit," there it was, he just about confirmed that I was his project. "Don't blow this,"

"Get your hands off me," I tried and failed to get away as Draco kept me in place, finally allowing me to speak.

"Don't be stupid Ace,"

"Don't call me that, don't call me anything at all," this time I pulled up my leg and stomped his foot causing him to actually remove some force off me so I could slip out of his grasp.

"God, this would have been so much easier if you had been a bloke!" he yelled to my retreating form, "Then I could just beat your ass,"

I knew better than to turn around, everything in me told me to keep moving, except for my mouth.

"What? Death Eaters don't beat woman?" he was on me then, like a snake on a rat; almost like he could eat me whole.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, you don't know shit," our height difference was apparent in how close we were standing, I had to almost strain my neck to look in his eyes, which were now dark enough to be declared black. "Do you really think I'd hurt you?"

"I'm not afraid of you," I shoved him with all my might, holding out my wand again, "But you should be scared of me," I knew the words, the curse to make him leave me alone. So what I would be kicked out of Hogwarts? I would be just fine on my own.

"Are you two coming or what?" Daphne had just came out of the common room, clearly not paying attention to what was going on, otherwise she would of seen me with my want pointed straight at Malfoy's throat ready to crucio the hell out of him.

"Yeah," Malfoy answered for us watching Daphne retreat back into the room. "Help me and I'll help you,"

"What could you possibly help me with?" I didn't flinch, I was ready to attack, I was more than sure the hair on the back of my neck was standing up straight.

"I'll help you get back to your Mom," he turned his back on me and my wand after that heading towards the common room like nothing had happened.

* * *

I always thought I'd do good in a panic situation, I'd play it cool, deal with my shit and leave as soon as possible. I could toot my own horn to say that I acted normally in the common room, sitting beside Daphne on the couch, watching everyone passing me.

Watching Me.

Now two hours after I tried to go to bed I was tossing and turning, along to Pansy's snores.

"Fuck," I grumbled getting out of bed, grabbing my wand and slipping on my converses. No one in the room even stirred as I made my way to the door and down to the main area, which was completely empty. "Damn Malfoy,"

The boy's dormitories were set up exactly like ours and I sighed realizing Malfoy slept in the same spot as I did in my room. The grip on my wand tightened as I crossed the room, it felt like the pulse in my body matched along with the ash wand in my hand, our magic pulsing together. I quietly muttered a barrier spell around his bunk before putting my wand right against his throat, watching the moon shine across his face as he opened his eyes, to my disappointment he didn't scream or even jump. He just simply opened his eyes and watched me.

"Ace, what are you doing?" he didn't even reach to his wand, just pulled himself up so he was sitting against the headboard, I felt shame as I noticed how good he looked without a shirt on.

"Take me to him," I didn't flinch either, just kept my wand to his throat as he moved.

"To who?" Either he was an idiot or I truly didn't scare him, I didn't know many people who wouldn't get a little nervous with a wand pointed to his throat in the middle of the night.

"Don't fuck with me Malfoy," finally he showed a little bit of emotion.

"I'd like nothing more Ace," I pushed my wand in so close his adam's apple moved the end of it.

"Take me to Voldemort,"

"Jesus Ace," he used a hand that should of held his wand to push back his barely bed head. "I can't just take you to anybody! We are trapped here," he motioned around the room, "At Hogwarts,"

"How do you talk to him?" I knew from his comment earlier Tom Riddle was checking up on me.

"Besides, you're not ready," I wanted to punch the look off his face, "Do you think you are just going to walk up to him, shove a wand in his face and threaten him?"

"Everything they say about you is true," I hissed.

"Surprise,"

"Go to hell Malfoy," I was working up to letting my wand fall, clearly the intimidation game wasn't going to work.

"I almost didn't believe what they said about you," he finally reacted grabbing my wrist in his cold hand, pulling it away from him, "Almost,"

"And what do they say?" I didn't move my glare away.

"That you are his daughter, but now the evidence is right in front of me," I gave him a confused look and he answered the unasked question. "We've been speaking in parseltongue this whole time Ace!"

A million thoughts ran through my mind, was I speaking pareltongue? "I wasn't lying, I'll help you find her, now go back to bed Addison," I wanted to scream in his smug face, or punch it off his face but I was at a loss for words and had no other choice but to turn to leave.

"And Ace, the next time you come in here it better be naked on the way to my bed, because if you come in here and threaten me again there will be consequences."

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! Is anyone enjoying this story?

What do you think should happen next? Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

"Rumor is Umbridge is loosing her shit," Daphne whispered beside me in the new divination room, which now had completely been turned into a forest scene. "God my ass is wet," we were both laying back on the mossy ground staring up at the stary scene Firenze was providing for us.

"Oh Professor Trelawney did Astrology with us!" Parvati's voice echoed through the room.

"Damn know it all," Daphne hissed.

"Human Nonsense!" Firenze interrupted her and all that could be heard was the "HA!" coming out of Daphne and I couldn't help but laugh as well. Class was more unusual then normal, which was saying something given to how class with Trelawney usually was.

"So if the smoking is blowing this way it means what?" I laughed along with Daphne as we listened to Firenze talk himself in circles.

"I think it means I'm totally gonna snog a centaur," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought it meant war was coming," Malfoy sat down beside me Indian style and Zabini took a seat beside Daphne.

"It definitely doesn't show when assholes are coming," I snapped, refusing to make eye contact with the blond beside me.

His heavy arm wrapped around my shoulder and he leaned in close to my ear, "Don't be pissed Ace,"

"oh I'm not," I didn't push him arm off, just leaned in like he did to me, "I'm far beyond that,"

"Addison!" Hermione yelled behind us as we walked out of class. "Addison!" she yelled again before I turned towards her.

"Really?" Daph asked turning towards the Gryffindor.

"I'll catch up," I assured her and waited for Hermione to catch me. "Hey," I didn't bother to smile at her, I hadn't found myself smiling a lot lately.

"Harry talked to me," she was wringing her hands out of nervousness. "I never would of thought it was him," she added. After all the searching we had done together for a man named Tom, her knowing who he was now, somehow it didn't add up.

"You know everything," I accused, "I asked you what Tom Harry knew,"

"And you thought I knew it was...You know who!"

"Voldemort!" I hissed as a few first years walked past us, going a little faster as they heard the name, Harry's article in the Quibbler had gotten everyone worked up.

"Harry is having another class tonight, come!"

"Yeah, right," I shook my head starting to walk.

"You two are going to need each other more than ever now!" she said to my back. I quickly turned back.

"Knowing what he knows, he'll never trust me now," that much I was sure of, the daughter of his greatest enemy, the man that had killed his parents and tried to kill him?

"Knowing what you know, do you still trust him?" she questioned right back, turning towards the library leaving me standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Today we are focusing on the patronus spell specifically," Harry spoke to the group of students around him, the room I now knew could be anything Harry willed it to be looked exactly like the last. I didn't think he had noticed me in the back of the class, or he wasn't willing to put on a show in front of the room.

"Every great witch or wizard started out as no more than we are right now, student," I would give it to him, he knew how to hype up a crowd as he showed the spell one more time and a shadow of a stag came out of the end of his wand and floated around the room. "Everyone begin,"

I stayed in the back of the class as I tried to focus on anything other than the truth that had slapped me in the face a few days ago, and anger flooded my veins, and mutters of the spells were all around me but no patronus was produced.

"Think of your happiest thought, a good memory," Harry continued circling the room, encouraging everyone.

"What are you doing here?" The golden boy finally noticed me.

"I'm apart of this club," I reminded him.

"Okay then...Parker," he crossed his arms, "Lets see what you've got," this time he wasn't the reassuring teacher he had been last time, giving me pointers. This time I was something else completely to him. Little did he know that his advice from last time was running through my mind.

Anything that made me feel different from the rest.

I focused on the one thing in my mind that always stuck, the only memory I had that was never changing, every time I looked in the mirror I saw it in my head. I heard my name being called in my mind, I felt myself walk across the wooden floor, standing in front of the blue crystal, a crystal bluer than the sky and the ocean ,that I chose; it felt like it was the last time I had a choice in anything.

" _Expecto Patronum,"_ I didn't need to yell it, I just felt it! I moved my wand in the same way that Harry had and a blue smoke came out of the end of my wand. It took it a moment before the smoke began to take shape in the sky above Harry.

"Of course, a snake,"

"It isn't just a snake," Hermione said standing there watching the figure as well, "It's a Horned Serpent," it moved the parameter of the room before going back into the end of my wand.

"Well done Addi," Luna's airy voice was the only sound in the room.

"Thank you Luna," I didn't look at her as I stared Harry down.

"Everyone get back to work," Harry ordered looking me head to toe before drawing his attention back to the room.

Most of the people in the room had now produced a patronus by the end of the class and Harry looked more than pleased with himself as they said goodbye to him at the end of the lesson.

"I'm impressed," Harry crossed his arms when he noticed I was the only person left in the room. "I didn't think death eaters could produce a patronus,"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, "Look, I get it! You don't like me, and you don't trust me! But we are going to need each other! So get over it!" I tried to keep my cool, getting pissed off a the boy who lived would solve nothing.

"And why exactly would I need your help?"

"Because," I put my backpack over my shoulder, "We both want the same thing, Voldemort dead,"

* * *

"Get up," Daph was standing over my bed when I opened my eyes, the only light around us was from the tip of her wand that she was holding.

"No," I murmured, turning over to go back to sleep.

"Party time!" she ripped my blankets off my body casting her lumos to fill the whole room. "Hurry!"

The party out in the woods was once again at full swing when we arrived. We quickly made our way over to the same group of girls Daphne seemed to always find after we got some drinks.

"There you girls are!" Alice Flint was clearly a few drinks in as we accioed a few chairs over, the quiet girl looked like she was holding court around the fire we were at.

"Damn what a little fire whiskey won't do to you," Daphne laughed along with the other girls before we threw our drinks back.

"Care to dance?" Flint put a hand over my shoulder a few hours into the party, after I had more than my share of liquor.

"Sure," in that moment it didn't matter who I was or who I though I was, I was having fun with my friends at a party in the woods. No thoughts of Tom Riddle or my future that firmly put all its weight on my shoulders the moment I had put two and two together. Tonight we were just kids in the woods breaking a few laws and celebrating for no reason. Marcus and I had been dancing to the techno music long enough that a sheen of sweat covered us both before a slower song began and a strong hand wrapped around my hip pulling me away from him.

"You look amazing out there Ace," Malfoy left his hand on my hip and he began moving us to the music.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, not allowing my anger at him push me out of my fog.

"What? No fighting?" he smirked reaching up and pushing some hair out of my face.

"Just shut up Malfoy,"

"I can do that," he leaned in connecting our lips once again.

* * *

 **Then-**

"You can't keep running," Narcissa Malfoy scolded me from the firm couch in her sitting room. "This is where you belong," she assured me, bring her tea cup to her mouth. "With him,"

"I belong in a hospital," I argued with the woman in front of me. "I belong healing people,"

"You are healing people!"

"His followers don't count!" I had spent many late nights helping heal up the men in the black cloaks and masks that would follow Tom until the end of days.

"Are we not people now?" she questioned reaching down and rubbing her slightly rounded stomach, she was only a few months along but she was already showing, a Malfoy heir must be seen she had informed me earlier in the month.

"That isn't what I mean,"

"A few months ago you were so sure of us, of your place beside him!" she stared at me over the top of the find china, "What has changed?"

"Nothing has changed," I stood as Tom's beautiful face filled the doorway behind her, his bright blue eyes haunting right to my soul.

As blue as the sky and ocean but I couldn't hide the feeling of dread I felt in my stomach where his heir was currently growing, unbeknownst by anyone else.

* * *

AN: I got a private messages asking if the Time line for Annabel (THEN) jumps around or is in a time line! And it definitely jumps around we will go back and forward in time but it should be pretty easy to keep up with!  
Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

" _My lord, you will get them both in the department of mysteries, hidden together," the frizzy haired woman bowed at my feet. I was surrounded by figures in black robes and masks all with their head tilted to me, I could feel the pull they felt towards me, the need to serve me they had._

" _Thank you Bellatrix," my voice was not my own, it was gravely, masculine. "You have always been a worthy servant,"_

" _I can feel you Addison," this time I was not speaking out loud, I was hissing inside my head, speaking to the girl who was spying inside my mind. "Come and find me, join your true family,"_

"Parker!" I was pulled so fast out of my dream it felt like my lungs were being sucked out of my chest, "You were talking in your sleep," Harry Potter was standing over me. "In parseltongue," he added leaning in closer.

"What is the department of mysteries?" I questioned sitting up straighter at the library table I was at, work that had got neglected over the last few days scattered around me. He watched me closely for a few moments before sighing almost like he was arguing with himself before taking a seat on the bench across from me.

"That is what I am trying to find out,"

"She keeps saying.." I began.

"You'll find them both," he finished for me. Had Harry and I became both to him? Were we both a problem that needed solving in Voldemort's eyes?

"You said join your true family," he crossed his arms, "I think he has two different ideas for me and you,"

"I'm not really the joining type," I assured him as I began packing up the stuff around me, there was no point in arguing with Harry Potter, he made assumptions and stuck with him.

"I've got something I want to show you," he reached out and stopped me before I left him in the library.

"Okay," I agreed after watching him for a few moments. Harry led me up to the second floor and towards a bathroom I had never been in. "You wanted to show me a bathroom?" I raised an eyebrow as we stepped inside.

"It isn't just a bathroom," he walked over to the middle with all the sinks and whispered open to what looked like the faucet.

"Did you.." once again I couldn't get my message out as the sinks started rearranging themselves before sinking out of the way leaving a passage. "Holy shit, this is what you wanted to show me?"

"No, this is just the way to get there," he took a step off the edge and disappeared out of sight. "Come on!" he yelled from wherever he went.

"Harry?" I felt a moment of panic, how was I going to explain that Harry had jumped down a hole in the bathroom and was now stuck in the walls! Knowing what Dumbledore knew about me he would think I had done it on purpose!

"Are you coming?" he yelled again, "It's a slide,"

"You've got to be shitting me," I muttered walking over to where he had disappeared.

"He isn't lying!" a voice startled me from behind and I let out a yelp at the pigtailed ghost behind me before I jumped down to follow Harry.

"We found this in our second year," Harry filled me in as he walked down a path after I had regained my barrings.

"What is this place?"

"The chamber of secrets,"

"Like the department of mysteries?" the sarcasm really went missing, as we came up to the biggest snake skin I had ever seen, almost too big to be real. "Is this what is hidden down here?" I had never really been afraid of snakes but this wasn't a normal one and I was tempted to turn back around.

"I doubt it would hurt you," Harry's eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark, "He was your father's, a basilisk," I heard the accusation in his voice; this wasn't Harry sharing with me, this was a test, Harry was showing me everything I needed to know, showing me the two path's to hurry my choice on which side I would land on. Little did he know I always landed on my own side.

"Where is it?"

"Dead," he almost look disappointed when I didn't ask any further questions about my Father owning such a large deadly beast in a hidden chamber. "In our second year he started contacting Ginny Weasley, he drew her down here to release the beast and set it on the school,"

"He's been dead," Been was the key word, I had heard all about last year and the grave yard.

"He trapped his soul in a diary," We were finally past the large snake skin, but the tunnel still seemed to go on forever. "Draco's Dad slipped it to her,"

"I know you think there is something going on between Malfoy and I," I began, in the back of my mind I could feel Draco's breath against my ears while we had danced at the party in the woods, the memory of the kiss we had shared in the shack made my lips felt like they were prickling, "But it's nothing,"

"You said your true family," we stopped in front of a round door, finally coming to an opening in the tunnel, stone snakes were circling the door. " I thought you should see your birth right,"

"What did he leave this in his will?" Harry had to make everything dramatic and it was starting to piss me off, he wouldn't just come out and say what he wanted to.

"You're the heir of Slytherin, like he was," He hissed _open_ at the door and the stone snakes started pulling in on themselves until the door opened.

"Look," I grabbed his arm before he could go into the door, "I know you think I am some horrible monster, that has some plan made up with Voldemort," he was one of the only people that didn't flinch at the name, "But I'm the same age as you, I was one when Voldemort was killed! And I hadn't heard one peep from him until Christmas!"

"That doesn't mean your Mother didn't,"

"Johanna said she took something from him, " a part of me was beginning to wonder if that wasn't me, "She said he wants revenge! I'd say she's on his shit list!"

The boy who lived looked me up and down from the tip of my toes to the top of my dark bun, "No one on his shit list is alive anymore," before finally going through the door.

"Aren't you?" I said to the dark back, my Mom had to be alive, I was closer with her than anyone in the world, wouldn't I feel her die? Wouldn't I know if something bad had happened?

"Salazar Slytherin created this for a place to keep his Basilisk, a snake that was supposed to purge the school of all muggle borns, before he left the school," all that was in the chamber now was a large face at the far end, with the mouth hanging wide open and I felt nerves going all over my body wondering if the large snake wasn't about to pop out and get us. "The professors had the schools searched a million times over but they never found the secret chamber! The rumor was only the true heir of Slytherin could open it, no one one found it for centuries."

"Which obviously was Voldemort,"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle,"Harry turned towards me again, "That is his real name,Lord Voldemort is an anagram"

"You opened the chamber too,"

"When your Father opened it," he ignored my statement and in my pocket I held onto my wand a little bit tighter, wouldn't the be a perfect place for him the end the descendent of his enemy? The secret chamber he had fallen upon. "The basilisk killed one person, a Ravenclaw named Myrtle, now she haunts the bathroom, where she died,"

"And now it's dead?"

"Voldemort ghost set it on me, I killed it," Harry drew his hand pointing it directly at my head at the same time as I pulled mine out. "Just like I will kill him,"

"I'm not going to stop you," I didn't blink, something in me didn't dare to. "I just want my Mom back,"

"I don't trust you," it was more of a threat than stating facts.

"Like I trust you!" I fired right back. "You just pulled your wand on me,"

"Don't get in my way," he warned me.

"I'll have found him and gotten her back before you can get out of your own way,"

" **Expelliarmus,"** and with the flick of his wand mine was on the ground and Harry let a smirk spread all over his face. Unfortunately for Harry Potter when I was angry enough, like I was now as my ash wand rolled across the stone floor, I didn't need my wand. My magic was pulsing, throbbing through my body as the dark headed boy moved in closer. "I didn't want to do this, but I've got to protect them! You're his daughter,"

"I didn't want to do this either," my eyes burned as I thought about my spell, Harry was moving in even closer before my body went numb and it felt like the magic shot right out of me, causing an explosion and Harry to hit the wall behind him, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey, Addison!" I walked out of the bathroom Harry had lead me to, heading towards the common room, my shoes squeaking from getting wet in the chamber. I turned to see Hermione coming down the hall her bag over he shoulder and a bunch of books in her arms. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Nope, don't think so," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wait!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes, if I didn't get moving I knew Harry would be close behind, I made sure he was breathing before I grabbed my wand and left the chamber. " I just wanted to let you know that you did really great in the last class," I knew she was talking about the D.A class, "You're very powerful,"

"Like him?" I knew it wasn't fair to ask that, but call it being on edge but Harry had just attacked me minutes ago.

"No," she paused thinking, "I didn't mean it like that,"

"Then how did you mean it?!"

"You could really help us in defeating him,"

"So you can defeat me after?" I snapped leaving the know it all in the hall, as the bathroom door behind me slammed open.

* * *

AN: I know it was a short chapter! You really didn't think Harry would trust the daughter of Voldemort did you?

Also thank you to XxDragonDamexX for being the first reviewer since I raised this story from the dead.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ms. Parker," Severus's voice jumped me as he came up behind me after potions class, "Can I ask why you haven't been coming to your Occlumency classes?"

"I guess I could ask you why you never told me my true connection to Voldemort," It was true I had been skipping my extra lessons with Snape, I had almost been skipping every class. I had fallen into the dark hole of learning about Voldemort in the library. Witches and Wizard had loved to make tell-alls on him, most of it was full of lies, but it couldn't all be.

"Come with me," Snape looked shocked at my words, for the most part! I didn't think there was too much you could say that would completely shock him, the look only lasted on his face for half a second, if I had blinked I would of missed it.

Snape lead me out of the dungeons and down the main hallway until we got to the passageway I had heard led to Dumbledore's office.

" _Bertie Bott's_ ," Snape hissed at the statue before it started moving out of the way producing a stairway.

"Ah," the older wizard was sitting behind his desk,a large phoenix was sitting on a perch behind him, it was some of the only color in the room, mostly the round office looked like an extension of the dungeons, no windows and only a few yellow hued lights cast any light on the room. "What can I do for you Severus? Ms. Parker?"

"It seems," Snape interrupted me before I could read him the riot act, "Ms. Parker has found her way to her troubled...lineage,"

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Dumbledore held his hand out to the chairs in front of his desk but only Snape took a seat.

"We thought we were keeping you safe that way," I crossed my arms over my chest at the words, "It seemed we were wrong!"

"How is lying about my father being Voldemort keeping me safe?"

"We were going to tell you when the time was right,"

"Did she love him?" I couldn't help it, it was the only thing that a book would never tell me, the only question I may never find the answer to.

"If you'll excuse us Severus, I believe Ms. Parker is in safe hands," Snape looked over at me before nodding his head at Dumbledore and standing to leave, "Oh and please contact Ms. Flint and let her know that the floo to my office is open, I believe she'll be wanting to talk to her god daughter," The words struck me, Johanna hadn't told me she was named my god Mother, she hadn't said anything just like everyone else.

"Please have a seat Addison," he motioned to the chair one more time and reluctantly I took a seat. "The Parker name is a very old one, I gather you've learned that much," I nodded at the head master, "Did you know they have always been Slytherin's? Right up until your mother, she was the first one to deflect! I remember like it was yesterday when they put that hat," he nodded up to where the sorting hat was sleeping on the top of one of his many bookshelves. "and he yelled out Ravenclaw, she didn't move; she just sat on the stool almost like she was waiting on it to realize it made a mistake,"

The hat had put me right back in Slytherin where the Parkers belonged.

"It didn't take long for me to realize the hat is always right! Your Mother was smart, very smart! She also had a knack for trouble, and a light in her eyes that drew everyone to her," he smiled and leaned back in his chair like he was recalling his memories. "The Parker's have always been.. on the wrong side of history lets say, they were huge supporters of Grindlewald and Voldemort alike. I don't know when the first time Voldemort saw her but I know he was taking by her from that very moment, probably like everyone else. She didn't know who he was at first, she had a falling out with her parents a few years before they joined his movement. She stopped going home for the summers around her 4th year, your Mother made her own family, I believe she even spent a few nights at the Evan's home," I gave him a confused look, Evan's was a muggle name, "Harry's mother," he filled in the rest for me.

"That is why her and Sirius Black got along so well, they didn't belong in the family they were born into, both were fighting to make their way into the light, to feel the sun on their skin for the first time, to escape the dungeon they were cursed into."

"But she did know who he was eventually," I added, she had to know who she was with, she had to see Tom for who he really was.

"You can only out run the person you were born to be for so long I'm afraid. She was sucked in by his powers, but the way he made her feel; he saw her for who she was; he didn't question her intelligence or how powerful she was. He gave her what she had craved her whole life, a place to belong where she didn't have to hide who she truly was."

"She belonged with Johanna," She was my god mother, she had to mean something to my Mother.

"Yes, they were the very best of friends! But, like I said your Mother was very smart, she felt she couldn't show all that to her friends, to anyone, not wanting them to feel less than; Tom was the first one to understand all of her, to teach her how to become more powerful, he showed her books and gave her knowledge that she could of never gotten her hands on normally."

"He made her weak," None of this was the Mom I knew.

"No, he made her too powerful! Did you know when a Witch or Wizard suppresses some of their power, when they don't use it to full capacity it starts to toy with them? Most believe it can only be done to children."

"An obscurus,"

"Not completely! When Annabel ran she couldn't use her power to its full potential, it started eating her alive, consuming her life! It lead to manic depressions and behaviors," that sounded more like her, "While you were in school she lived as a muggle, not using her powers at all in fear his followers would find her, or you! The more years she hid the more damage was done,"

"She ran with me," Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"The night she left she came to see me first, Tom had no clue she was pregnant at the time, she hid it very well. She said she couldn't have you born into his world, she said you were too strong already; she claimed she could feel you sucking the power right out of her. I helped her with her plan to run, taught her how to set a barrier around her new home, told her how to live off the magical grid. My only regret was not knowing how powerful she was in that moment, to allow such a young girl with such immense power to slip out of my fingers to turn into the Mother you know."

"So she did love him?" I asked my original question again, "If she didn't she would of stayed and fought, not run." my 15 years with her allowed me that, "If she had stayed she would of gone back with him,"

"Yes, Annabel Parker and Tom Riddle were in love! They lived as husband and wife," this time I felt my eyes grow in shock, they were married?! "Tom Riddle was the production of a love spell, it was believe that he could never fall love; but that was something she taught him,"

"So she's evil?"

"What is good and evil Addison? Last year would you have said she was evil?"

"No," I didn't need to think about it.

"Then what makes her evil now? Now that you have more information do you not wish to help her? To find her,"

"No, I want to find her,"

"Then to you...she isn't evil and it shouldn't matter how anyone else views her! When Johanna, Sirius, Molly when they spoke about your mother did they talk bad on her?"

"No,"

"There is no shame in being deceived, she doesn't deserve an Azkaban sentence for seeking power, for trying to find love! I once loved someone everyone else believed evil as well." he let out a small cough after that, almost like the words hurt him to admit. "She took you because she didn't want to see you being used as a weapon, she loved you like she had never loved anyone else before she held you in her arms, I don't see any evil in that,"

"He found her,"

"Yes," he nodded, "she quickly sent me a message, a plan we had set if anyone did ever happen upon her, shortly after I was grabbing you at the bottom of the staircase,"

I had heard more about my Mom in the last twenty minutes that I had heard in my whole life, and I felt a little bit of pride swell in my chest, she had been lost in the darkness with him, in love, powerful and in control; but for me she gave it all up and cursed herself to become the manic know it all I grew up with! A woman I was mad with at many times for trapping me in our home, for fighting me on staying at friends houses, and playing Quidditch. I could remember the day I showed her my wand less magic and tears formed in her eyes; I hadn't talked to her for three days after that. Now I knew she was just trying to keep me off everyone's radar.

"He's going to find me, he knows I'm here,"

"You're safe at Hogwarts as long as I am here," he said with certainty.

A green flash came out of the fire place beside me and moments later Johanna was standing in front of me.

"Addi?" she already had tears in her eyes, "I couldn't tell you," she reached out and pushed some hair out of my face.

"You're my god Mother?" Finding out that information didn't make me fell so alone; I had more family than just my Mother.

"Yes, Annabel came to see me right before she ran! The plan was always for me to end up with you if something went wrong! I saw you once when you were little, right after we all thought he had died! I came to Arizona and stayed with you for a week before she freaked out and I never heard from her after that,"

"we need to find her," I stood up and wrapped my arms around Johanna as I felt tears start to stream down my face , "She protected me,"

"We will, I promise," she squeezed me even tighter pressing her lips to my cheek.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! It's kind of a filler chapter!


End file.
